He Is My What?
by YaoiFangirl333
Summary: Rated: MA Byakuran is the guardian of the Mare ring no matter what but he isn't always the one destined to own it. All he knows, is it will always be fun no matter who the ring's with. Do not read if you are offended by the following: homosexual situations, male harems, multiple sex partners and much more (will be updated as I go).
1. Chapter 1

One

Prologue

Sawada Tsunayoshi never thought he would be in this situation in a million years.

He looked at the men in the room.

"Choose Tsunayoshi... And choose carefully."

The twenty-five year old man backed up.

How did this even happen?

_When_ did this even happen?

Brown eyes looked at all the men in the room once again before the edges of his vision turned black.

He could almost hear them scowl as he fainted.

They should know better than to put this much pressure on him.

~0~

Six year old Tsuna held his father's hand as he stood in the cemetery.

His older brother, Giotto, stood beside them.

Both his father and brother had tried to explain to him that they wouldn't be seeing his mother any more.

He looked at his mother's grave.

She was in there, somewhere in the dirt they said.

He frowned and moved closer to the tombstone.

"Tsuna, I'm going to speak with some people, okay?"

He ignored his father.

"Don't wander off."

Brown eyes blinked as his hand touched the cold surface of the headstone.

Giotto watched his younger brother for a second before walking off.

The eleven year old moved over towards his best friends.

It wasn't like his brother was going to be a comfort.

Tsuna frowned.

He was trying his best to understand but... He would be seeing his mum one day, wouldn't he?

Wasn't that what heaven was?

His dad said his mum was an angel now.

Tsuna frowned.

He didn't understand.

There were too many people telling him different things and his young mind was trying to piece and fit things together without any proper information.

Walking away, he tried to find his dad.

Everyone was dressed in black and tightly packed, making them look the same.

Something white caught his eye.

Turning his head, he looked at the man.

Maybe he should ask this man for help.

He looked friendly.

Tsuna moved forward and grabbed the white fabric of his pants.

"Um, excuse me..."

His voice trailed off as the man looked at him in surprise.

Tsuna immediately misinterpreted the face as irritation and moved to walk away.

"It's rude to bring someone's attention to you for no reason."

The voice was light and there was a smile at his lips.

"Was there something you needed?"

His nervousness drifted away.

"I can't find my Daddy... Are you an angel?"

The boy's large brown eyes looked at the small, white poofy wings on his back.

Purple eyes curved up as he crouched to meet the boy's height.

"That's a funny way of putting it. Hey, I want to give you something."

Brown eyes lightened at the prospect of getting a gift.

"Just follow me and then I'll take you to your dad, okay?"

He nodded and followed the man in white.

Rushing his steps, the small boy tied to keep up with the tall man.

"Here."

Tsuna bumped into the man and fell back.

"You see that ring. That belonged to me."

Brown eyes looked at the packed earth and headstone.

Just below the large rock, only a couple inches away, was a ring half buried into the earth.

"Are you with my mummy?"

The man sat on the headstone.

"Hm?"

"Daddy said that my mum was over there somewhere."

He pointed to where his mother was buried.

"But he also said my mum is an angel and that angels sometimes stay here to watch over us."

The man smiled.

"Your mummy is in heaven Tsunayoshi-kun, but she told me to watch over you and that it was okay to give you my ring."

"What for?"

"Because when you but on my ring, I can go with you anywhere and protect you."

The boy didn't question and moved to grab the ring.

"Tsuna!"

He watched as his brother came over to him and grabbed the ring.

Stuffing it into his pocket, he looked at his older brother.

"Why did you leave!?"

Brown eyes looked at the man covered in white.

"Because the angel told me to."

The words seemed to anger his elder brother.

"It's time to go."

Worried eyes glanced at the man.

"It's okay Tsunayoshi-kun, I'll be coming with you but no one else can see or hear me. Your mum told me to watch just you because you're very special."

~0~

Tsuna sat on his bed with boxes all around him.

He had changed to more comfortable clothes after all the people had left their house.

"Are you going to move Tsunayoshi-kun?"

He nodded.

"Daddy wants us to move closer to his work so he can watch us."

He looked at the ring in his palm.

"Put it on, that way you won't lose it."

Tsuna frowned as he tried to place the ring on his finger.

"It's too big."

Tsuna blinked as the man suddenly leaned over him.

He touched the ring and Tsuna blinked as the ring suddenly fitted itself around his finger.

"You can call me Byakuran by the way."

"Byakuran?"

Tsuna giggled after he tried the name a couple times.

"Hmm?"

Shyly looking at the man, "You have a funny name."

"You do too."

Tsuna's cheeks puffed into a pout.

"I like my name!"

The white haired man smiled as he floated just above the bed.

"You're just as I imagined Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Huh?"

A finger poked his nose.

"You'll understand when you're older. So where are you moving to?"

Tsuna moved off his bed and grabbed a book.

"Here. I still can't read the writing but daddy's gonna get me a teacher."

A yellow and black book was placed on the bed as Tsuna moved to climb back onto the mattress.

Light purple eyes looked at the book.

"Basics of Italian."

A round face looked at him, amazed.

"You can read it?!"

He nodded.

"I'll help you if you ever want me to."

Tsuna nodded eagerly.

"Are you sad to be moving away?"

The boy hesitated.

"I am sad to not be living here anymore..."

"What about your school? Your friends?"

The Italian book was grabbed and opened to a random page.

"I don't have any friends and I don't like school. I'm not good at it."

"Then I'll make you good at it."

Nervously looking up from the book, Tsuna stared at Byakuran.

"...And will you be my friend?"

Byakuran was now flying upside-down, staring at Tsuna with his head tilted back.

"If you want us to be friends, I'll be your friend."

The smile that followed surprised Byakuran and he blinked.

He reached forward and squished the brown haired boy's cheeks together.

"But there are rules and stuff you should know."

He let go of the boy's soft, squishy cheeks.

They were soft.

Like marshmallows.

"First of all, no one but you can hear or see me okay?"

Tsuna frowned.

"But you're right there."

"It's angel magic. I am here just for you okay?"

Fluffy hair shook as Tsuna tilted his head.

"Okay...?"

"Next. If you lose that ring or leave it behind then I stay with the ring."

The boy frowned.

He was trying his best to understand.

It was just difficult.

"Do you live in it?"

The white haired man nodded.

"Wow, I wanna see that!"

A curved smile appeared on his face.

"Maybe. If it's necessary."

Tsuna pouted.

"Okay."

The floating man shifted his position.

"I also can't touch things unless they're light."

"Hm?"

God, he just wanted to smoosh that adorably confused, chubby face.

Byakuran sighed.

"You really are useless. I can pick up you but I can't pick up the sofa."

Brown eyes looked at him angrily.

"I'm not useless!"

The smile on his face grew larger.

"You're still fighting against it? Good, good. I won't call you that again."

Tsuna blinked, surprised to actually win.

He never won.

"Okay. Byakuran, will you really help me with school and stuff?"

He nodded.

"Tsuna, it's time for dinner!"

Byakuran floated behind Tsuna.

"Who's that?"

The brunet smiled.

"My brother Giotto! He's really cool and good at everything. He goes to a different school and my dad likes to take him to work because he's super good at stuff."

He slowed his steps as he walked down the stairs.

"What does your dad do?"

"Dunno. He never takes me."

Tsuna almost slipped off the bottom step but managed to catch himself.

"Maybe he will, one day."

Brown eyes sparkled with hope.

"You think?!"

Byakuran reached over and squished his cheeks.

"If you want to in the future, I'll make it so."

Tsuna smiled.

"You're more like a fairy than an angel."

Large hands released the adorable face.

"Why is that?"

"Because you make wishes come true!"

The man chuckled.

"If that's what you'd like to think Tsunayoshi-kun."

He smiled.

"Tsuna, wash your hands."

Byakuran's purple eyes looked over the eldest Sawada in the house.

He seemed to be very tired.

"Giotto, have you finished packing your things?

Byakuran's attention shifted.

So this was the eldest?

He's seen many universes where this boy existed.

It was always a surprise to how he acted because there were so many ways he could.

Ranging from abusive to underachiever, this was an odd variable he didn't care much for.

Tsuna was far more interesting.

"Yeah, I finished. I'll wake Tsuna up tomorrow too."

The eldest man nodded and forced a smile.

"Are you all ready for tomorrow Tsuna?"

The boy wiped his hands on a cloth Byakuran had tipped towards him.

"Yes."

The dirty blond haired man nodded approvingly and placed a plate on the table as soon as Tsuna sat.

Byakuran stood behind Tsuna.

"Well, this is boring. I'll wait for you upstairs."

He didn't wait for a reply as he walked back from where they'd come.

~0~

A plane had nothing on flying Byakuran decided and thought it important enough to tell Tsuna.

"Is flying fun?"

He nodded at the whispered question.

Giotto sat beside his brother with headphones in.

"It's great and very liberating. You can go anywhere you want. Planes hide how great it feels outside."

Tsuna looked out the window.

"I want to feel that. It seems cool."

Byakuran nodded.

"It's great. You should sleep Tsunayoshi-kun."

The boy pouted.

"I'm not tired."

The man sighed.

"If you're too sleepy to play in your new home, don't blame me."

The small boy pouted defiantly.

"I'm not going to be sleepy."

The elder smiled at him.

"We shall see Tsunayoshi-kun."

~0~

Byakuran smiled as Iemitsu carried Tsuna.

Their house seemed to be one of the branch buildings on Vongola property he mused.

In some universes he had taken a liking to the Vongola property and they were strangely alike.

If this was like the others, than the Vongola mansion should be a few miles east.

He was tempted to look but the band around Tsuna's finger only let him go so far.

At least until Tsuna started willingly feeding his flame to the ring.

Then he'd gain far more advantages than what he was currently allowed.

Purple eyes looked at the adorable sleeping face then down at the boy's elder brother.

That boy was destined for great things.

He poked Tsuna's cheek; still so squishy and soft for someone his age.

He smiled.

Even if that boy was for great things, he was going to make Tsuna greater.

He floated just above the Sawada family.

This was a branched off timeline from a zero point but it was also a universe on its own.

Byakuran frowned.

That was an oddity but he'd travelled through them enough to know what to expect.

The Byakuran from this universe was very young but had managed to bring him here.

It was an unfortunate death.

He would have liked to talk to someone so strong.

The boy had been sick though, as most were and just kicked the bucket.

It was fortunate for him but not for the boy.

He looked up at the sky.

The Byakuran from here had believed in heaven.

His thoughts zigzagged out of focus.

Feeling bored, he tapped the ring on Tsuna's finger.

He looked around the large, living room setting bleached white.

The tall man sat on the couch and propped his feet up.

He needed to stock up on sweets.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Seven year old Tsuna laid in his bed with his eyes closed.

Many of the people around him were worried about how much he slept but it was easier if he cut himself off from the people who made too much noise.

No one noticed the slight glow of his ring beneath his cheek as he squirmed a bit in his sleep.

His body twitched as his mind reacted to something.

The ring's light dimmed as Tsuna slowly opened his eyes.

He looked around with alertness beyond his years.

There was a poof as Byakuran suddenly appeared beside him.

"You should get some rest Tsunayoshi-kun."

The boy stretched in his bed.

"I'm hungry though."

Byakuran poked his cheek.

He was always saddened by the shrinkage of his favourite feature on Tsuna, no matter how small.

"Then get something to eat."

"But I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"But I'm hungry."

"Then get something to eat."

The two continued back and forth until Tsuna relented and rose tiredly.

"Don't you have enough power to bring me food by now?"

Lavender eyes glanced at the ring.

"I'm not your slave. Tsunayoshi-kun shouldn't be so lazy~."

"It's your fault I'm always tired."

A slight hum was his only acknowledgment towards the matter.

"I didn't tell you to do it and once I was smart enough to know what you were doing I already had the information and partial memories."

Byakuran decided to forgo his usual flying to walk beside the sleepy Tsuna.

"I can give you full memories but I think it would damage your brain to an unfixable state."

"Yes, the information of hundreds of lives might be capable of doing that to an eight year old."

"It's only four hundred thirty-seven."

Tsuna gave him a look which automatically made the other smile.

"I can't even apply it yet. There are guards everywhere and no place to train and Giotto is the heir in this timeline because the other candidates already died."

Byakuran pulled his knees up to his chest as he levitated beside Tsuna.

"Did I ever tell you how odd it is that you can gather information without really trying? It's almost as though you're developing something."

Brown eyes blinked.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They entered the kitchen and Tsuna opened the cupboard.

He grabbed a cereal even though it was the afternoon and waited for his friend to grab what he desired.

Hidden sweets grabbed, Tsuna set about making his meal.

"You have tutoring tomorrow Tsunayoshi. Are you heading to the mansion this time?"

Tsuna nodded and grabbed the small carton of milk.

He placed it on the high table with Byakuran's help before turning towards the sink.

"Can you hand me a bowl please?"

A pale hand grabbed the desired item.

"I think I'm going. Everything is a lot more calm now that things have settled from two years ago."

Tsuna made an effort to climb up into the chair with Byakuran unconsciously helping the boy up.

"It's funny how many times that incident is skipped over in other lives. Like the creator forgot about it."

Tsuna shrugged and carefully poured the cereal.

"I'm almost nine so my body is growing and getting stronger. Have you figured out how far you can go now?"

"Almost 40 kilometres."

Tsuna nodded and poured the milk unsteadily.

"It's getting far. How far do you want to be able to go?"

Byakuran moved over and grabbed the forgotten spoon for the child.

"I just like to know that I'm not limited. Gods don't like limitations."

"Thanks."

Tsuna grabbed the spoon.

~0~

Iemitsu watched his son mumble to himself again as he walked towards his room.

The man once again second guessed his idea to have Tsuna home tutored.

He hadn't been the best at making friends in Japan and he was worried about how the mafia filled village would react towards him.

The Vongola property was safe.

Giotto was more passionate and outspoken towards things.

He had made a safe friend at the Vongola mansion and regularly enjoyed going out.

G was a nice boy.

A bit hot headed but Iemitsu was sure the boy would grow out of it and become a remarkable young man.

Maybe he should place Tsuna in a more public area?

He was nervous at just the thought of it.

Wishing his beloved wife were with him, he slouched back into his chair.

"Are you all right Iemitsu?"

He had forgotten that he was speaking to someone.

"Just missing Nana. Tsuna will be going to the mansion tomorrow for his tutoring. I hope he won't be a bother."

The old man laughed, his eyes crinkling in good humour.

"That boy will be the least of my worries. He'll be fine as long as he doesn't manage to get into the eastern area."

~0~

Tsuna looked at the book he had taken from his brother's shelf.

It was amazing to him that his brother studied things like this without any difficulty.

He probably would have never understood these things without his guardian angel.

Understanding the book was easy now but the understanding and knowledge wasn't what baffled him.

It was when he was able to apply things.

His mind was absorbing tidal waves of another's lifetime and adjusting it in ways that none but he and Byakuran could understand.

Yes he was childish but he didn't have to ask why because he could observe and figure it out with a bit of time.

Byakuran had said he didn't need to keep it a secret but he had decided he would.

His father was already worried enough about his social skills and his brother wasn't around nor cared enough to know that something was off about the youngest Sawada.

Being a genius closed doors but his childish curiosity and his acceptance that he _needed _others kept the doors open.

He was going to be great because Byakuran said so.

It was something he didn't believe but accepted because the other had said it and believed it.

Tsuna looked at the ring the man had gone into.

He understood very little about his powers because very few versions of him were able to be around the other enough to gain information but Tsuna was sure something big was going to happen.

Byakuran had eventually told him that the reason he was giving Tsuna knowledge was because he didn't have patience.

Patience for what wasn't something the boy could figure out but he would do whatever the other asked.

He wanted Tsuna's flame?

As much as he could give, he could take.

He wanted Tsuna to train?

Once he had the privacy, he would.

If it didn't clash with his childish morals, he was willing and almost always ready.

Especially with the two years they had bonded over.

Ugh, he didn't feel like thinking of things.

Lying back on his bed, he stared up at the ceiling.

He was tired.

He was always tired after gaining knowledge of other Tsunas.

His mind needed normal rest and his body was always twitching with the need to do things his mind knew.

Once he found a place to train, he hoped his body would calm.

It needed to be absolutely private though.

His family was cursed with an odd obliviousness towards things but once his brother or father knew that he _knew _about what was happening around them he was sure they'd want to include him on mafia things.

Mafia things were something he didn't want to deal with even with his knowledge.

There were so many peaceful versions where he wasn't even mentioned in mafia but once they got wind of him, in any timeline or dimension, he was always included in the worst of ways.

Tsuna frowned.

He should sneak into the village for a bit.

Being alone for so long was bad for him and being with Byakuran without something to distract him was worse.

Tsuna pushed the book from his bed and made himself comfortable.

His life was too complicated for an eight year old even if he was turning nine soon.

~0~

Sunlight was a horrible alarm clock Tsuna decided.

He should ask to change his room.

At least to change his bed placement.

"Tsuna, wake up. We're heading over to your tutoring."

Large brown eyes looked up to stare into purple eyes.

"Good morning Tsunayoshi-kun~!"

He hummed in acknowledgement before closing his eyes.

"Wake up Tsunayoshi or I'll be forced to wake you up."

That got him up.

"No!"

He pushed himself against the wall.

He knew the man behind the innocent smile was actually as sadistic as they got.

"Tsuna!?"

"I'm going."

"You should be more excitable Tsunayoshi. Your monotone voice is starting to piss me off."

The small boy put on his clothes slowly.

"It's your fault. Loud noises get attention. I don't want anyone's attention right now."

The pale man tilted his head.

"Well, isn't it odd for you to be so quiet at such a young age?"

Tsuna considered it as he grabbed his shoes.

"My mother died two years ago. My brother and father neglect me. I have no friends and am only allowed out with strict adult supervision. I think my silence it a bit justified."

"So dark. You're no fun anymore Tsu-kun."

"It's weird when you call me that."

Brown eyes stared ahead of him as Byakuran continued a one-sided conversation.

Iemitsu stood beside the door, holding the books he was asked to bring along.

"Is it okay if you eat at grandpa's today?"

Tsuna nodded.

The limited knowledge he had of the ninth always made him come off as a good man but he was still mafia.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when he almost tripped over his own feet.

Byakuran caught him just as his father was about to reach for him.

The angle was awkward and seemed impossible if it weren't for the lean man holding him.

"Nice catch there Tsuna."

With Byakuran's manoeuvring, it made it seem as though he was stabilizing his centre of gravity and righted himself.

"If Tsu-kun doesn't watch his step he'll fall off a cliff one day~."

The boy ignored the comment and continued walking with his father.

"Boring~"

The man suddenly disappeared and the ring on his finger glowed.

"You know Tsuna, I've been meaning to ask but where did you get that ring?"

Large eyes looked at his hand.

The gem wasn't glowing and the wings had furled in on themselves.

It was a bit off-putting when he was younger because it had looked pretty unfurled.

"Byakuran told me where to find it."

He wasn't a good liar when it came to certain things.

"Byakuran? Is that your friend?"

He was speaking in that adult voice where they were trying to humour a fantastical child.

"Yes."

"Well, were did he tell you to find it?"

He wasn't a great liar but Byakuran had told him how to give his version of the truth.

"In the dirt. He said it used to be his but that I could have it."

Iemitsu gave Tsuna a look before dropping the subject.

"Your grandpa says it looks like something special so keep it safe okay?"

Tsuna didn't respond as they stopped in front of the door.

"Do you want to push the doorbell?"

He shook his head a negative.

Iemitsu looked at him worriedly.

Was this normal?

Was Tsuna acting normal for his age?

For his circumstances?

He wished Nana were here.

At the very least, for him to stop worrying about his youngest.

Giotto was strong and reliable with a friendly disposition that the ninth liked.

He had already made friends with one of the boys Shamal always had near him which seemed like a chore.

Both boys were loud and easy to anger.

It was the only reason he hadn't introduced Tsuna to Gokudera.

His boy was quiet and from what he remembered, quite sensitive.

The door opened before he had a chance to make himself announced.

"Please come in."

Tsuna stared at the man in shades and a suit.

Something was wrong if it wasn't the butler who opened the door.

~0~

He had been self-studying for a while now.

It was boring.

While the teacher had been trying to talk Byakuran had leaned over his shoulder and explained everything in a simple understandable way.

He guessed his father let everyone who came into contact with him know how no-good he was and the overcomplicated everything by trying to make it simple.

It helped that Byakuran's lesson triggered the information in his brain.

Neither _fully_ understood how the process was working.

Tsuna closed the book and peeked his head out the door of the room.

He had no idea where his tutor went.

"Is Tsuna being a bad boy?"

"I'm bored."

"Great. Let's walk around. I personally never got to walk around here."

The boy peeked around.

"Can you check to see which way is clear?"

~0~

"The west wing seems to be very busy behind closed doors but the hallways and such seem to be clear for walking around."

The brunet nodded at the information and continued walking around aimlessly.

"Did you find something interesting that you want me to look at?"

The white haired man shook his head.

"Not now."

Tsuna nodded his understanding.

"It's boring here too. I want to go to town by myself."

There was a sudden noise that had Tsuna crouching beside one of the small pillars holding a vase.

"Come back here brat!"

Suddenly he wasn't hiding behind the pillar by himself.

Blond hair obscured the eyes but by that feature alone, Tsuna could place him.

He was much younger than many of the version's he's seen but that didn't matter.

"Mammon, hide us or we'll be stuck with _them _again."

Tsuna looked up to see the cloaked baby atop the blond's head.

They didn't seem to care that he was also there.

"Ah, that's so troublesome Bel."

The blond reached up and took the baby into his arms.

"Just do it."

Tsuna could feel the shift of an illusion around him and he looked to Byakuran.

The other just shrugged and smiled.

As a group of men ran by them, Byakuran left behind them to see what the fuss was about.

"Shishishi, who're you kid?"

Mammon tilted his head up to get a better view of Tsuna.

"That's the Vongola heir's younger brother. The one they say is useless at everything and too ashamed to talk."

So that's what they were saying about him.

"You look dumb."

Tsuna ignored the statement and glanced to his side to look for Byakuran.

"Oooh, has the kid nothing to say? Maybe you really are stupid?"

Tsuna stared at the blond in mild annoyance.

"You're a kid too."

The blond's face was as blank as it could possibly be before he grinned.

"Oooh~"


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Tsuna endured silently as Bel dragged him towards a room by the wrist.

That bit of sass seemed to make Bel take a sadistic shine towards Tsuna apparently.

Mammon hovered atop both of them.

"How old are you?"

"Seven."

Tsuna's reply was automatic.

Every adult seemed to want to know how old he was for a reason he could hardly fathom.

"Well, the prince is actually sixteen so he's not a kid."

Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"You're a kid."

There was an illusionary shift and suddenly Bel was the sixteen year old that he was more "acquainted" with.

Tsuna grabbed the hand that had been holding his wrist and concentrated his flame as Byakuran had instructed.

The high quality illusion wavered.

The large grin on his face faded a bit.

Mammon hovered over the blond's shoulder.

"Where did you learn that child?"

Tsuna stared at Mammon.

"My friend showed me how to defend myself towards anything Tri-Ni-Set. That includes you."

His nervousness showed through when he switched to Japanese instead of the Italian he had been so diligently learning.

The cloak made a soft rustling noise as the floating baby moved directly in-between the two.

"What teacher?"

The phrase was asked with seriousness that none of the three could ignore.

Belphegor suddenly laughed.

"Seems the prince found someone interesting."

Mammon was suddenly grabbed out of the air and cuddled.

"Shishishi, Vongola heir's younger brother, do you want to play~?"

"No."

"Too bad~"

He was suddenly grabbed by the boy still covered in an illusion.

Struggling was bad Tsuna decided and tried his best to keep up.

Within a few minutes, he found himself in a grand room.

"Oh~ who's this cute boy?"

Tsuna blinked when a long, slightly feminine face appeared before him.

"None of your business ugly."

Bel bypassed the person Tsuna's other memories identified as Lussuria.

Tsuna blinked when he was shoved into a grand bedroom.

A knife was suddenly in his face.

Mammon laid himself atop Bel's head.

"What do you know of the Tri-Ni-Set?"

Tsuna held up his hand to show the ring he had.

Mammon made a noise.

"Impossible for you to properly use that. The original owner died and never bestowed the blessing required to unlock it."

Tsuna frowned.

"His physical body is gone for now but not forever."

The phrase seemed to intrigue them both.

"What does that mean boy?"

Tsuna frowned at Mammon.

"My name is Tsuna."

The youngest looking made a displeased noise.

"You're getting angry baby~"

Mammon huffed at that and moved forward towards Tsuna.

Tsuna stayed silent as he stared at the hidden object he knew was around the other's neck.

He slowly raised his hand.

Not sure if they were following with their eyes, he moved towards the cloaked figure and pushed away a fold to see the pacifier wrapped in chains.

"Are you still looking for a way to undo it?"

Bel's grin faded.

He didn't like the fact that the useless child knew more about Mammon's issue than he did.

The blond pressed the knife against the pale flesh of the other.

"Stop it Bel."

"Shishishi, a peasant like you doesn't command a prince."

Bel almost growled when there was a shift and his surroundings became black.

Mammon ignored the prince and motioned for the boy to move away from the knife.

"What do you know about the curse?"

Tsuna frowned.

"Why should I tell you? I've basically been kidnaped and threatened to be killed."

Mammon pulled out the pacifier around his neck and fiddled with it.

Tsuna knew it wasn't an illusion when an older version of the master illusionist appeared.

"If you don't tell me what you know, you _will _be dead."

The brunet knew the threat wasn't valid but it still scared him.

"My friend taught me a lot of things that shouldn't be known in this timeline. Your curse is a troublesome thing but if you take me to the sky pacifier then I can help. Or at least put certain things in motion."

Mammon looked at him with a long stare.

"But you can't tell any of the others. At least, not until I say so."

The hood the other wore was suddenly pulled off and Tsuna stared in surprise.

Not one of his other selves had seen _this_.

Mammon was very attractive in an androgynous male way.

"What is the price of this? Nothing comes free Sawada Tsunayoshi and I understand that. My level of belief that a mere child, especially someone like _you_, will be the answer to undoing this misfortune is very small."

Tsuna walked over to Mammon.

He looked up and they stared at each other for a long time.

"While I can't speak for the others I need involved, I can honestly say that I just want to help."

The raw honesty in the boy's eyes was refreshing for someone like Mammon.

But he just couldn't believe it.

It was just too good and convenient.

He pulled his hood back over his face to get away from the uncommon gaze and undid his temporary solution.

"We'll see what I can do. What do you need exactly?"

Before Tsuna could reply, the doors were kicked open.

Iemitsu stood alongside a couple others with a panicked expression.

Mammon cancelled his illusion on Belphegor, allowing the boy to automatically try to attack the intruders of Mammon's room.

"Tsuna!"

As the others dealt with Bel, Iemitsu grabbed his child and glared at Mammon who backed down.

"Are you all right Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked innocently at his father.

"Yes. We were playing."

The man's brows furrowed.

"Playing what?"

Tsuna frowned.

"Hide and seek. There were people chasing them and they invited me to play too. We were hiding in here so no one would find us."

Bel laughed as the men surrounding him backed away.

He had no guilt over the incident two years ago and would attack at his pleasure instead of restraining himself like the rest of Varia.

Mammon floated over to the Sawada duo.

"What do you think we would do to him? We don't attack without cause. It seems you are jumping to conclusions and exposing this innocent child to bad things."

Bel jumped into the bed as he moved away from the group in a wide arc towards Mammon.

"What a bad father you are~ Shishishi, Tsunayoshi-kun do you want to play with the prince tomorrow? He will treat you to ice cream."

Iemitsu was torn when Tsuna looked at him to see if it was okay.

His youngest was branching out but…

Was it really a good idea to allow him to be around a boy who killed his own family and an Arcobaleno?

Tsuna continue to stare at him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun has to make it look like he really wants it~"

He would have jumped if he weren't already so used to people just appearing beside him.

Byakuran stood beside them all, watching with a smile.

"I see you've already put many things in motion without my help. Good job."

Iemitsu caved into his son's stare.

"All right but I want Oregano to go along with you."

Tsuna nodded in agreement.

"We have to go home now Tsuna so say bye to your friends."

The brunet waved.

Bel reciprocated with a grin.

"See you tomorrow Tsunayoshi-kun."

~0~

Tsuna sat on Byakuran's lap.

"You're very solid now."

The man smiled.

"It's because you've been giving me pure flames and you're so light."

Byakuran pinched the boy's cheeks and pulled a bit.

"Soft~"

Tsuna leaned against the other's chest and sighed sleepily.

"Do you want to show me more universes?"

Byakuran hugged the boy close and rested his chin atop the boy's head.

"I want to show you everything I know but you need proper sleep. Every muscle needs to rest after being pushed beyond its limit."

Tsuna closed his eyes and made himself comfortable on Byakuran.

"The brain is an organ not a muscle."

White hair tickled Tsuna's face as Byakuran shifted them into the bed.

"Don't be like that or Tsunayoshi will never make friends."

"You're my friend."

Tsuna yawned.

"You're the only one I care about."

~0~

"Tsunayoshi-kun, let's play~!"

The boy was awoken by his bedroom door slamming open harshly and continuously pushed back when it bounced on the door way until he got up and slammed his hand against the door.

"Why are you here so early?"

"Ice cream!"

Tsuna unconsciously recognized they were jumping back and forth from Italian to Japanese.

He moved back towards his bed while noting that Byakuran wasn't there.

"Come back later."

Bel grabbed his wrist and the bed suddenly disappeared.

Tsuna grunted as he pulled himself free and he collapsed into his bed, knowing exactly where everything was.

"Byakuran, there's people here trying to wake me up. Make them go away."

His words were deeply muffled by his bed spread.

Mammon frowned in annoyance.

"We didn't finish the conversation yesterday."

Tsuna almost yelled into his pillow.

What was it with people waking him up in the worst of ways?

Tsuna reached out his hand.

Bel curiously took it and almost attacked Tsuna when he was pulled forward.

Instead of being attacked, he was packed into the bed with Tsuna cuddling him.

Mammon was grabbed out of the air he was hovering and squished between them.

"Shhh, sleep."

His pure flame covered them lightly.

Bel and Mammon both blinked when they felt a harmonious peace swell in their bodies.

Neither realized how tired they really were.

Bel felt as though the raging storm in his mind was clearing away.

Mammon felt the dreary mist clearing from his mind, showing how tired he was of everything.

Tsuna snuggled against them both and closed his eyes after the other two had fallen asleep as well.

~0~

Brown eyes blinked the sleep away before realizing there were two others in his bed.

Ah, right.

He was much more impulsive when he was tired but it was a great rest compared to other nights.

With a stretch, he looked out the window to find it was late in the morning.

Silently getting out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom.

Deciding against a shower, the boy continued with his routine before going back to his room to change.

Upon arrival, he found Bel rubbing his eyes dizzily and Mammon still asleep.

"What did you do? Did you drug the prince?"

Tsuna shook his head as he grabbed some clothes.

"Aren't you immune to things like that? Or at least, if it were a drug, you would've burned though it fast enough right?"

Bel frowned as he watched the child change, not feeling perverse in any way because he was only two years older.

"So what did you do?"

Tsuna looked at the hair brush with distaste.

"It's not something you can do so I don't think you care. Besides, don't you feel better?"

Bel looked himself over.

He did feel better.

Refreshed and energetic and _happy_.

He never felt happy without blood or violence being involved.

"The prince wants ice cream now."

Tsuna's mumbles were ignored for a while as Bel reached over and picked up Mammon.

"Shishishi, wake up stupid baby~"

Tsuna watched as Mammon's cheeks were abused until the cursed baby awoke.

"Stahp."

Tsuna cupped his own cheeks in empathy.

He ignored them as he walked down to the front door, knowing they'd eventually met him there.

~0~

Tsuna allowed the ice cream to melt in his mouth.

Byakuran had hopped over the counter and was taking from everything at his leisure.

Could ghostly beings leave behind germs?

Tsuna didn't care as he sat across Mammon and Bel.

Oregano sat at a table beside theirs outside.

The CDEF worker guarded her ward while enjoying her own ice cream.

Tsuna ignored the illusionary shift and continued eating while looking around joyously.

He rarely got to be in town without being on such a tight leash.

Mammon sat on the table with his own not-paid-by-him ice cream between his legs.

"So what do you need to undo the curse?"

Tsuna hummed around his spoon before popping it out of his mouth.

"I need to talk to the holder of the sky pacifier, someone from Vindice and for you to pick someone up for me… Oh! And I need this to be kept secret from my brother's family."

"Keeping things from the main Vongola family?"

Bel's sneer was ignored in favour of more ice cream.

"Nope, keeping things from my father. He's not main family."

Mammon frowned.

"Why do you need someone from Vindice?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Or you can just give them a message but you can't look at it if we do that."

The baby frowned.

"It's not easy to get into contact with them."

Tsuna shrugged.

"We don't have to do this. You can just stay like that until you die."

His response was a strangled noise.

"Fine, who do you need to be picked up?"

Tsuna frowned.

"I'll have to get into contact with him to be sure first but I'll give you an address after I confirm something."

Mammon grunted.

Bel leaned forward.

"So what does a brat like you plan to do once all this is done?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"I made a promise to release the sky Arcobaleno from their curse before a certain event happens. I would _have _to help the Arcobaleno that helps me. After that, I have no obligation but I guess I can help the others if they want me to."

Mammon finished off his ice cream.

"You said you wanted to help yesterday."

Tsuna sighed as he finished off his ice cream and glanced into the shop to see Byakuran basically in an ice cream coma and a distraught worker.

"I do want to help but you had to come for me. I'm not going to be actively searching for trouble. I just want a peaceful life with my friend. He's going to be bored but I don't care."

Mammon hummed.

This kid…

What was up with this kid?

He was odd in ways that were too difficult to understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Tsuna blinked as he was awoken by his father.

"Happy birthday Tsuna~"

He inwardly groaned.

"What do you want to do today? I'm free this morning."

Tsuna frowned and pulled the blanket over his face.

"I wanna sleep."

Iemitsu frowned at that and pulled off the covers.

"You've been sleeping too much. Come on, let's go do something fun. Let's go to the ice cream place you went to with your friends last month."

Tsuna frowned.

Had it been a month?

Mammon was really taking his time with this but then again…

"That's not a good breakfast."

"I want to go Tsunayoshi~"

Tsuna groaned.

"Can we go a little later? I want to shower first."

Iemitsu nodded, happy that his cutest son was willing to go.

~0~

Tsuna sat in the tub glumly.

"Tsunayoshi-kun doesn't look very happy."

"I'm not."

Byakuran looked into the mirror, slightly disappointed at the lack of reflection.

"Shouldn't children be happy to celebrate their birthdays?"

"Mom died just before my fifth. That's kind of a big deal for a five year old especially when there are no other birthdays after that. Also, spending happy things with my dad just doesn't happen."

Byakuran's face turned into a thoughtful pout.

"Let's run off and enjoy the day together then."

Tsuna sank into the tub.

"They would find me in a second."

Byakuran smiled.

"Not if I'm helping you~"

Tsuna brightened at that.

"But first ice cream~"

The boy turned his head away to hide the smile threatening to bloom.

"Okay."

~0~

Tsuna panted as he hid behind a building.

Byakuran smiled as he nodded the okay.

"So what does Tsunayoshi-kun want to do?"

"I-"

Tsuna suddenly felt a shiver trail down his spine.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around.

"Is someone there?"

His whisper was met with a shrug from the elder.

Tsuna frowned and looked around.

There!

He saw a flash of red and blue between those two buildings across the street.

Glancing both ways, he quickly ran over.

"What's wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Brown eyes scanned the empty nook.

His brows furrowed as he stepped forwards.

Invisible pure flames surrounded his hand as he reached out.

He tore away the illusion as though it were a blanket.

Tsuna blinked when he was met with sharp objects to the face.

"Oya, it seems something interesting has come across our way."

His mind fit the face to a person he should not have known.

Extremely young and thin but easily recognizable.

Especially the hair.

There was suddenly a splashing sound behind him.

"Mukuro, Ken is really sick."

The malicious grin was gone along with the boy as he walked over to his friends.

Tsuna watched them with worry as he noticed the little blond one – Ken his mind supplied- curled in on himself beside a pile of sick.

"Um, excuse me but is he okay?"

Mukuro made a noise in the back of his throat.

Tsuna stepped forward.

The boy rose to his feet, trident held defensively in front of the trio.

"I can help."

Mismatched eyes looked at him as though he'd stripped of his skin and turned into a platypus before turning into a glare.

"We don't need it."

Tsuna stepped forward and ignored the trident as his side.

He knelt over Ken and pressed a hand against his forehead.

"How long has he been sick?"

"About four days."

Tsuna looked at the two with wide eyes.

Chikusa-thank you again other universe Tsunas- supplied.

"He needs a doctor! Why don't you go home?"

Tsuna already knew why.

Byakuran leaned over the four.

"We could take him home and I can tell you what to do Tsunayoshi."

Mukuro frowned at Tsuna.

"No doctors and we don't have a home."

Tsuna frowned and harmonized Ken into a more restful state.

"To my house then! You can stay until he's better."

They were both about to deny the offer when Tsuna glared at them.

"There is blood in that sick! He could _die _without help. I don't even care about what you say; I'm going to help him."

Mukuro snorted.

"What can a boy like you do? You can't even carry him."

Tsuna glanced up at Byakuran.

He shrugged at the unasked question.

The brunet picked up as much of Ken as he could with Byakuran holding the majority.

"I can do a lot. So you can come too or stay here."

Chikusa was about to attack Tsuna when Mukuro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go."

"Mukuro we-"

The boy suddenly smirked.

"We might be able to get something out of him."

The boy adjusted his beanie and pushed up his glasses as he moved to follow his friend.

~0~

Tsuna opened the door to his house and looked around.

It seemed his father wasn't home yet.

Byakuran was boredly following the boy with Mukuro and Chikusa following close behind.

Ken's body shivered in agony.

Tsuna looked thoughtful for a second.

The couch was closer but his room was safer.

Ah stairs, you heatless bitch.

Tsuna grunted as he shifted the body.

~0~

Mukuro eyed the place with a frown.

Did the boy know this place was mafia?

He wouldn't be so kind if he did.

This was Vongola he recognized and unlike his family, they liked to keep children in the dark about what was happening for as long as possible unless necessary.

It made Mukuro hesitant and suspicious.

The boy's family was in mafia then and though there wasn't a warrant for their capture, no one would question it if they were killed off.

As they placed Ken on the bed Mukuro decided that if the need arose, he would use the kid as a bargaining chip.

Ken was really sick and they'd pushed it off far too long.

He had caught the panic in Chikusa's eyes when he's noticed the blood.

He was sick with something more than the flu he had claimed just yesterday.

"I'm Tsuna by the way."

The boy said as he passed him and moved out the door.

Mukuro didn't care nor did he ask but it was nice to know the name of the person that tore down his illusion like it was nothing.

He looked at Ken, on his side and looking like a dog about to die on the operating table.

Grimacing at his thoughts, he turned back to Tsuna.

His eye had caught the flame around his hand, similar to the aura he used but much more pure.

Chikusa sat on the edge of the large bed and browsed through a book he had found on the floor.

This boy was something more than he let on.

Mukuro tensed when he came back in.

He was more than he let on but he wore his heart on his sleeve and Mukuro could tell he wanted nothing more than to help.

The boy mumbled to himself as he cleaned off Ken's face.

"Has he hurt himself lately?"

It took both Mukuro and Chikusa a moment to realize it was a question directed at them.

"He got in a fight a while ago and glass cut him."

Brown eyes scanned over the blond.

"Where?"

"Under his rib."

Mukuro thought it was odd how, even though he'd been doing everything almost professional like, the sight of an infected green and yellow bruise made him turn a little green.

He almost laughed at how ridiculous Tsuna's large eyes looked in anger.

"You should have taken care of this sooner!"

Tsuna huffed as though someone had tried to calm him.

"You guys should go downstairs and get something to eat."

Before he could say anything, an invisible force pushed them forward and continued nudging them until they were out the door.

"Mukuro-"

"It's fine Chikusa. Let's just get as much out of this as we can."

~0~

Tsuna sighed tiredly as he managed to fix up Ken.

"You did very well. Tsunayoshi-kun should consider being a doctor."

The boy looked at his hands.

They had been steady up until the point he pulled away.

He smiled weakly up at Byakuran.

"I'd only be good at it if you were there to tell me what to do."

"So, what's going to happen to them?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"I can't tell the future. What happens happens."

The white haired man hummed.

"Not very forward thinking of you."

"I don't have to be."

"Tsuna!"

Brown eyes blinked dumbly as he registered the voice.

"Shit!"

He rose tiredly and moved down stairs and stood near the kitchen area.

"Dad?"

His father looked at him in distress.

"What happened?!"

The boy was suddenly in his father's arms.

"What do you mean 'what happened'? You left me there by myself. I started walking around and came here."

"It's bad to lie Tsu-kun."

The brunet ignored Byakuran's feminine pitched voice.

"And nothing happened?"

"Nothing I want to share."

Iemitsu looked Tsuna over suspiciously.

He still had his calm demeanour and only replied to his straight forward questions, not bother to supply more.

If this was an imposter, he was doing a good job of it.

"Are you _sure _you're okay?"

"I'm tired?"

Iemitsu sighed.

Tsuna was always tired even if he never really showed it.

"All right. I have to head back to work. Call me for _anything_."

Tsuna nodded.

"Bye Dad."

As the man left, Tsuna headed to the kitchen.

There was a shift as Tsuna made his way to the table.

"Lying to Daddy, I see."

Tsuna grabbed his favourite cereal.

"What did I say that was a lie?"

Mukuro and Byakuran both gave him a look of you-know-what-you-did.

"Your friend is okay for now but you should really take better care of him. You can stay here for a while."

Mismatched eyes looked at Tsuna as Chikusa kept his posture slouched into himself.

"Is your father mafia?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Does he know you know?"

"Nope and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't want to be mushed with mafia in anyway."

"…You are a stupid child, you know that?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"You should take better care of yourselves if you're gonna live on the streets or people will think you are the stupid one."

"What would you know?"

Brown eyes looked towards Byakuran.

"I don't know anything but I know someone who knows a lot and that's all I need right now."

"Do you know that we are just using you? That we could hurt you?"

Mukuro had no idea why, but he wanted to intimidate the boy.

"I can help you for as long as I can and you could hurt me but I know how to hurt you back. You can do a lot but I have someone better helping me."

Byakuran poked at the spiky part of Mukuro's hair.

"He's like a kitty."

"I don't like you."

Tsuna smiled in a way similar to Byakuran's.

"You can leave once your friend is better."

"Ken."

Tsuna looked at Chikusa.

"His name is Ken."

The brunet paused with a spoon halfway to his mouth.

"You can leave once Ken is better then."

Mukuro was about to try and push Tsuna's buttons when he felt a tug to his hair.

He turned and tried to find the source of the insult but found no one.

There was a knock at the door.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, we're here to play~!"

Mukuro stiffened as he looked at the door suspiciously as Tsuna sighed.

"It's nothing worth fighting over."

He dropped his spoon and rose to answer the door.

"Of all times."

He grumbled to himself as he walked to the door.

Being greeted by Bel pulling his cheeks was something he didn't want to be a common occurrence.

Mammon came in behind him.

Tsuna winced when Bel pinched the soft skin too hard.

"Bel, stop."

"Shishishi, no~"

Mammon glanced over to the kitchen.

"Didn't think you'd have guests over."

Mukuro frowned.

"Who are they Tsuna?"

The brunet shrugged as he managed to pull away.

"You two don't need to know those two. What do you want?"

Bel patted Tsuna's cheeks.

"Rude."

He ignored the comment and looked to Mammon.

"I've arranged a meeting. They'll both be here at the same time."

"Perfect. I still need to get into contact with a certain someone though."

"Did you know you are housing a murderer?"

Tsuna blinked.

Mukuro had walked over to them during the conversation and wrapped an arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

Bel frowned as he reached out and grabbed Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi is the prince's toy."


	5. Chapter 5

Kinda got away from me…

Five

Tsuna sat on the couch with Mammon as Chikusa followed Tsuna's instruction of getting Ken something to drink.

The two ignored Bel and Mukuro's roughhousing as they spoke to each other.

"I've been meaning to ask, but where is your brother?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"He has a room here but I think it's just easier to say he lives in the Vongola main house."

Mammon nodded.

"They'll be coming soon."

Tsuna nodded his understanding.

"I'll be getting into contact soon with the last person as fast as I can."

Both winced when they heard a crash.

"What took you so long?"

Mammon made a slight chocked noise.

"…Without the boss, there are _issues_."

"Ah yes, your boss."

Byakuran continued laughing at the scuffle beside them.

"They're so much better when they're children! Little kitties fighting is adorable~!"

Mammon frowned.

"You know about the boss?"

The brunet nodded.

"Do you know how to free him?"

Tsuna chewed his cheek.

"I do but I'm not going to tell you."

Bel suddenly popped up beside them.

"Shishishi, better not let Squalo hear you or he'll kill you."

The blond grinned when a trident stabbed the couch he had just been near.

Tsuna touched the spot before sighing in annoyance.

"I am only doing one thing at a time. Once we finish with you, I'll help with that but that one will cost you for reasons I will not say."

Tsuna ignored the purple haired baby and rubbed his eyes.

"You can do whatever you like for now; I'll be going to sleep. I don't expect to be seeing you until it's time but you can visit or whatever."

Mammon nodded.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"I basically live alone in an isolated and protected area, why can't I ever get any sleep?!"

His angry mumbles were ignored by all as he answered the door.

A mail carrier looked around nervously before handing him a letter and running off.

Tsuna made a face and closed the door.

He looked at the stamp and was only mildly surprised to see a checker pattern.

He hummed before heading towards the stairs.

Sleep was a priority for him.

~0~

It was three months later that Tsuna was awoken in an absurd fashion that made him groan.

Ken hopping on his bed was common.

Belphegor and Byakuran abusing his cheeks was also a common.

Mukuro making empty threats was common too.

Chikusa poking him and shaking him softly was more welcome than the others but still common.

His window opening to show a threatening figure while his house was surrounded by another mafia family as a strange man sat near his bed was not common.

It was absurd and he didn't like it.

Not at all.

Tsuna sat up in his bed as the most threatening figure in Vindicare entered in through the window with a baby on his shoulder.

The door to his room was opened and in came a dark haired woman with a blond man.

"None of this could wait until I was awake?"

The man slurped his ramen.

"You're awake now."

Tsuna ignored the comment and pushed his way past the two beside his door and went to the bathroom.

No eight year old should have to wake up like that ever.

~0~

Tsuna was still in his pyjamas and looking adorable when he managed to settle everyone into his living room.

His three house guests were on the stairs, childish curiosities making them watch.

"Why are we here for a kid?"

The woman with an orange pacifier around her neck bonked the blond almost-man beside her.

"That is why we are here Gamma. Viper said it was important."

Tsuna nodded.

"It's very important."

Tsuna sat in his seat for a long while.

"We don't have a lot of free time."

Tsuna looked at the Vindice.

"He's should almost here. Then we can start."

Blue eyes looked the boy over curiously.

"Who's almost here?"

Tsuna shrugged before he frowned.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi by the way."

His voice sounded even more adorable for the sky Arcobaleno when he spoke Japanese.

She smiled.

"I'm Aria and this is my most trusted, Gamma. We are of the Giglio family and it's nice to meet you Tsuna-kun but we will have to leave soon."

The blond man scoffed.

Being on unallied territory yet his boss was so casual.

Bluh.

"I am Kawahira."

Tsuna nodded to the bespectacled man.

The two from Vindice didn't bother to utter a word.

A knock had Tsuna getting up and opening it.

"Talbot?"

The maniacal laughter was stretched out to an absurd point that had them realising it was fake.

"I've come just as requested child. I'm just going to drop them off here and be on my way."

Tsuna took the too large suitcase and nodded.

"Thank you. The Arcobaleno each owe you a debt."

Bandana covered eyes looked at the child.

"That's quite a ring you have there."

"I'm holding it for now."

The man gave a thoughtful pose.

"If you ever need an upgrade, it's going to cost a pretty penny."

Tsuna pulled a face.

"Thank you but I don't think I'll need anything like that for a while."

He shut the door and dragged the suitcase onto the coffee table.

Opening it, he moved it so the crowed could see.

"I'm offering a solution but I don't think you'll take me seriously so I'll allow my friend to do it."

Tsuna clenched his small hand and the ring on his finger glowed brightly.

Byakuran smiled happily as he appeared in front of the group.

"Hello~"

There was an obvious tense atmosphere at his appearance.

"I am here to help things along because I want a certain someone to live happily."

Kawahira placed his bowl on the floor.

"You are supposed to be erased from this existence."

Aria frowned and the two Vindice shifted.

"So I am. Now~"

He pulled out one of the bubble containers.

"I am here to shame Kawahira-san's ideals and give the best victory to Bermuda while protecting my Yuni-chan!"

All of the adults in the room tensed.

Kawahira brushed his white hair out of his face.

"How do you intend to do that?"

Byakuran smiled.

"With alternate thinking. So, do you take it or leave it?"

The mummy like baby jumped beside the suitcase.

"What do you mean the greatest victory?"

Tsuna climbed back onto his chair and watched curiously.

"A revenge that will forever remind the creature that cursed you that it was wrong and you have beaten his system of doing things."

"That's not enough. I want him to suffer and die."

Byakuran smiled and placed the container back in the briefcase.

"He cannot die and knowing that he killed so many for pointless reasons will make him suffer far beyond what you think you can do."

Kawahira eyed the cursed baby before staring up at Byakuran.

"And how do you know it will work?"

Byakuran motioned to the only woman in the room.

"Ask the Arcobaleno of the sky. What kind of future do you see should you all agree to this plan?"

Aria grimaced as she looked at Gamma but shook off his stare and closed her eyes.

She cupped the pacifier around her neck.

They all watched as it glowed and her frown became a happy smile.

"I see something I never thought possible."

She laughed in relief.

"I see a happy future where the Tri-Ni-Set is perfect but there aren't any needed sacrifices."

Opening her eyes, she grabbed Gamma's hand tightly.

"Yuni will be safe! She won't have to go through any of the sadness I through she would! I can be there for her!"

She let go of the blond man's hand and turned to Byakuran.

"I'll do it! I do not know how you came to be here but I don't fucking care."

Byakuran turned to the other two.

"Kawahira-san, I know you are a mist dominate so you cannot see what she sees but she has no reason to lie especially concerning her daughter."

The man frowned.

With reluctance on his face, he nodded his agreement.

"And what about you Bermuda-san?"

The baby turned away from them.

"To give up my revenge is something that I cannot even fathom. I want to destroy that man."

Byakuran frowned.

"I'm not stopping you from anything. I just need you to supply us with a bit of your special flame and you can continue on with all your plans. Just understand there will be no more need for any more Arcobaleno to suffer what you had to suffer through."

The cursed baby seemed to be convinced just enough.

"What do you need?"

Byakuran held up the container again.

"I need you to fill these will your speed of light warp holes."

Bermuda held out his hands for the container.

Byakuran reached over to Aria and ripped the pacifier off its cord and dropped it into the container.

The pacifier glowed almost as though in irritation before it cracked.

Orange flame leaked from the pacifier until the object was clear and empty.

The container rumbled with the black flame's speed.

Byakuran turned to Kawahira.

"Is there any disturbance?"

The white haired man gave an almost shocked expression.

"Everything is perfectly stable!"

Byakuran smiled.

The container rid itself of the pacifier.

Tsuna looked at it curiously.

Byakuran smiled as he grabbed it and placed it on Tsuna's lap.

"I want those."

He looked at Aria.

"I want all of them."

The woman nodded almost dumbly.

"Is-"

She cleared her throat.

"Is that it?"

He nodded.

"That's it."

Bermuda looked at the container curiously.

"Would it work for my flame?"

Byakuran tilted his head.

"Your flame shouldn't even exist. That's something even I can't answer but you can try it if you find the old man."

Aria rose and wiped her eyes.

"I will gather the Arcobaleno as soon as I can."

Bermuda hopped back onto his subordinate's shoulder.

"I will offer my assistance when called."

Byakuran closed the suitcase and handed it over to Kawahira.

"It's in your care now."

Tsuna leaned forward.

"Mammon is staying in the Vongola mansion right now. You should all go there before you leave. I'd also like you to tell them they all owe Talbot a favour."

Byakuran smiled.

"I'll also be expecting those pacifiers."

The group nodded before rising.

Aria looked at Tsuna with a broad smile.

"We also owe you both a debt. Feel free to call anytime."

She took out a card and handed it over to Tsuna.

Kawahira nodded to them as he left.

"The Vindice will allow you one favour as well. Though I didn't defeat the man with the iron hat, I did manage _something _because of you and for as long as we've waited it is a victory we can savour."

Tsuna and Byakuran nodded as the last of them left.

As soon as the door closed, Byakuran disappeared and Tsuna swayed in his seat before slumping heavily into his chair.

His body shuddered as he leaned over and threw up on the rug.

He groaned as his body felt too cold and his head felt as though it were about to explode.

Ken and Chikusa were beside him in a moment.

Mukuro looked at him with a frown, unsure of what to do.

Ken had taken in extreme liking to Tsuna after the initial threat wore off and worriedly glanced at Mukuro as he waited for instruction.

"Take him to his room. I'll be back."

The pineapple haired boy quickly made his way over to the main house and used the best of his skills to break in without setting anyone off.

Tsuna had offhandedly mentioned how to get to Belphegor's room should he ever gave the bright idea of fighting in a house that welcomed fighting.

He hoped he was in the right place because, while he trusted his illusionary skills, his young body wasn't worth much in the form of physical combat.

Bypassing three adult looking teens, he sneaked into a grand room.

Bel was on his bed, watching a large TV with Mammon in his lap.

The blond was murmuring something Mukuro didn't care about.

Mammon pushed himself away from Bel.

"What do you want?"

Mukuro appeared and sidestepped Bel's knives.

"Tsuna collapsed."

Both tensed.

"Why?"

Mukuro shrugged, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

"He threw up and fainted."

"Why don't you take care of him? You're living together."

Dark brows furrowed a bit.

"We don't know how."

Bel hummed.

"We don't either."

Mammon sighed as he rose.

"I guess we have no choice."

Mukuro frowned.

"Are you going to contact his father?"

Bel snorted.

"Like that man is capable of taking care of Tsunayoshi properly."

"Then?"

There was a knock at the door.

Mammon looked at the woman with a frown.

"Tsunayoshi is sick? He was fine just a moment ago."

Lussuria appeared behind the woman.

"Oh my, is someone sick?! Why is everyone in here and who is that?"

Mukuro almost sighed in irritation.

Aria looked at Mammon.

"I need to speak to you."

Mammon nodded.

"Mukuro, take Lussuria. He can take care of Tsuna."


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Lussuria let out the most manly squeal he had ever heard when he saw Tsuna curled up on the bed.

"He's so adorable!"

Tsuna shivered in his sleep.

Mukuro and his gang watched closely as the man gushed over the sick boy.

"He has a very high fever, oh my! You, bring some towels and water. Is there any medicine around here? Can you show me where the bathroom is?"

Mukuro was extremely tempted to take his leave from this house at the moment.

~0~

Mammon sat on his bed as Aria held up the container filled with black flames.

"What's going to happen once this curse wears off?"

The woman carefully unhooked the pacifier and placed it into the container.

"I'm not sure. We have different curses. All I know about mine is that my daughter won't have to bear it in her hopefully long lifetime."

Mammon hummed.

"We are in a large debt towards Tsunayoshi and his friend."

The Arcobaleno nodded his agreement as he overlooked the clear pacifier.

"Is that it?"

The woman nodded.

"I'm still in this form."

Dark brows creased.

"I think you just need to grow into it."

Mammon sighed.

"Are you in contact with the rest?"

The woman shook her head.

"Reborn is impossible to find unless properly summoned by an allied boss. Verde is… Verde. Once he catches wind of this, he'll appear on his own. I can find Skull and Colonello fairly easy and Fon is still away on his long term mission."

Mammon nodded.

The woman smiled softly as she looked over the pacifier.

"I really do hope I don't wake up this time."

He couldn't agree more.

"Take this to Tsunayoshi. He wants them."

"Why? They are nothing now."

A shrug was his answer.

"I don't think we should be questioning the intentions of the one who saved us."

There was a long moment of silence before the baby looked up at the woman.

"If you ever want the company… You can still summon me."

A small smile overtook her features.

"All right Mammon."

She sighed at the name.

"If you ever need something of me, you know where to find me."

The baby nodded.

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodbye for now. Live a happy and strong life all right. We have that choice now."

"Bye. I will be going to check up on Tsuna now."

She paused at that.

"Take care of him too."

"I intend to, I don't like to be in debt towards others."

~0~

Tsuna's breathing had evened out to where Ken and Chikusa had calmed over the boy.

Mukuro almost pouted.

His lackeys cared too much about Tsuna.

His ire towards his friends certainly wasn't a way for him to cover up the fact that he was much calmer than he had been before.

Lussuria looked at the boy.

"His skin is so soft and pale~! Oh and look at how small he is! He's like one of those perfect dolls! Gosh, I just wanna take you home and dress you up."

Mukuro frowned.

The door was suddenly shoved open.

"Shishishi, let's take him home with us then. We can train him until the boss comes back then it'll be a surprise."

He placed Mammon on the bed and hopped in alongside Tsuna.

Wrapping his arms around the small boy, he grinned.

"It'll make the prince's toy better~"

Ken pushed past Lussuria and scowled at Bel.

"He's not your toy! He doesn't even like you! Go back home!"

The blond pouted and bounced.

"The prince was here first and we are in love. Tsuna will be my princess."

Even Mukuro had to say something at that.

"Oya, he doesn't want anything to do with mafia so you couldn't get married even if it were true."

Ken nodded in agreement.

"He'd be married to one of us before he marries you!"

Lussuria watched worriedly as Tsuna was practically pulled between Bel and Ken.

It was cute to watch the children fight over the adorable boy but it really wasn't healthy for him.

He clapped his hands together.

"Okay boys, we can argue about who will marry the cutie in the kitchen. We have to work to make him feel better so let's make him something to eat filled with love~!"

~0~

Tsuna awoke to a large crashing noise.

He looked out the window to see not much time had passed.

Byakuran had stopped pulling away any of his flames so they had recovered to a point where he could stand.

His body still felt disgusting and nauseous though.

Dried sweat stretched his skin and the towel that had fallen off his head had left behind an odd smell.

Remembering he had thrown up, his clothes probably needed to be desperately washed too.

He looked around his room and rose carefully.

His frown deepened when he heard another crash alongside voices.

"It was your fault stupid dog!"

"Shuddap you dumb hairy cat!"

"Boys, stop being so rough with each other, we all worked very hard on the food."

Tsuna almost considered hiding under his bed but decided he liked this house in one piece.

Grateful for railing, he slowly descended down the stairs.

Tsuna would have laughed at the scene in the kitchen if it weren't his kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

Brown eyes looked over the mess and charred areas.

His eyes paused at the battling boys.

Ken and Bel were both fighting over a tray while Chikusa was trying to put out a small fire.

Mammon was trying to hold a heavy pitcher of juice and Mukuro had _something _all over him as a man he didn't know stood at the stove in a pink apron he definitely didn't own.

The boys blushed at being caught in the absurd situation, used to being cool and nonchalant around Tsuna.

"Oh, look who's awake! I'm Lussuria but you can call me big sis Luss."

The phrase had started off in Italian but had quickly jumped to Japanese.

"The boys were worried about you so after we took care of you for a bit, we decided to make you something to eat. It seems things got out of hand."

Tsuna couldn't agree more.

"Um, thanks but I would have been fine. I just used too much energy that I don't have yet."

Ken let go of the tray, which made Bel knock into Mammon.

The juice spilled as Chikusa got off the stepping stool Tsuna used.

The boy slipped and crashed into Mukuro who managed to bring down the rest standing.

…

…

…

"Wow."

Lussuria made an annoyed noise.

"You boys are trying too hard for your future wife."

Tsuna blinked as the boys tried defending themselves.

"Wife?"

Lussuria dodged the weapons aimed at him with a large smile.

"They were all arguing over who you would like to marry! Only a child and you have so suitors. So lucky to be young."

He sighed.

"So who do you like the best?"

Tsuna blinked at the absurdity of the situation.

He just wanted to hide under his bed and sleep.

"Um, I'm only eight."

Lussuria pouted and rose.

"Never too young to be in love but I guess I'll let it slide for now. You look like you're about to faint! I'll help you upstairs while the boys clean up the mess they made!"

Tsuna nodded dumbly and Lussuria scooped the boy up in muscled arms.

The brunet squirmed uncomfortably.

"Too bad all that effort went to waste. They all really do like you."

The boy frowned.

"I like them too I guess."

Lussuria nodded as though he had chosen the right answer to a test.

"That's good."

Tsuna blinked as he was tucked in tightly.

"I'll make sure everything is clean before we all leave all right?"

It's the least you could do, Tsuna thought.

"Um, thanks."

The green haired man nodded and left the room with a slight skip.

~0~

Bel grinned as he sat on the table's edge, swinging his legs as Ken and Chikusa tried to clean.

"You peasants are taking too long."

Ken was about to retort when Lussuria came back.

"You boys better clean everything how it was. You too Bel! That poor boy shouldn't have to clean up after older boys because they're so clumsy! And he looked so sick, poor thing!"

Bel ignored the words.

~0~

Tsuna awoke unusually warm and constricted.

Huh.

So his bed fit five boys and a baby.

Sorta.

He pulled his left leg free from under Ken then worked on freeing enough of himself from Mukuro (he wouldn't have thought he was such a clingy cuddler) and Bel (who was expected to be overbearing).

Tsuna found Chikusa with his back to all of them and pressed against the wall while Mammon claimed the corner for himself.

He managed to free himself with the bed barely groaning.

The shift in warmth had everyone cuddling closer together and Tsuna couldn't help but smile while wishing he had a camera.

The door creaked open softly and Lussuria came in with exactly that.

"Aw, you woke up. I wanted a picture before you did."

Tsuna shrugged.

"Can I have a copy of the picture you're going to take now?"

Lussuria glanced at the bed and almost shook at the adorable and amusing scene.

Bel and Mukuro cuddled up like lovers was something he would remember even without the photo.

But it never hurt to have a visual.

He snapped pictures at all angels.

"Are you hungry?"

Tsuna nodded.

"There is something down in the kitchen."

The boy nodded.

"Is Tsunayoshi-kun all better?"

Brown eyes glanced at Byakuran.

"I feel a lot better. How are you doing?"

"Not very well, I'm having trouble just being here with you."

Tsunafrowned.

"We wasted a lot of energy yesterday."

Byakuran shrugged.

"Everything worked out fine and now Yuni-chan will be happy."

Tsuna pouted.

"You really like this Yuni girl."

Byakuran grinned.

"Jealous?"

Tsuna ignored the other and managed his way to the kitchen.

He paused when he heard the door open.

"Giotto?"

The elder Sawada looked at Tsuna in surprise.

"Ah, Tsuna… I didn't think you'd be awake. You're usually asleep at this hour but I guess this works out too."

Brown eyes looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I'm almost fourteen and I wanted to see if Grandpa would let me spend some time away to look for something…"

He paused for a moment.

"Anyways, I'm leaving for Japan in a while. I know you might want to stay here but I was wondering if you want to stay with me for a while so you could be with your old friends. Dad wants you to stay here but Grandpa and I thought it would be good for you."

Tsuna blinked.

"Are we going back to the old house?"

Giotto shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes. Dad isn't coming but there will be someone there to take care of you."

Tsuna frowned.

"Let's go to Japan Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna pursed his lips.

"Can I think about it?"

Giotto hesitated.

"Yeah, take your time but not too much all right? I'm going to grab my books."

~0~

Tsuna was surprised that everyone in his room remained quiet enough for Giotto to grab his things and leave.

Lussuria had gone just a bit later, leaving for home.

Mammon had gone as well claiming Bel should leave as well.

The blond hadn't cared much and seemed to enjoy fighting Mukuro over the most mundane things.

Tsuna had managed to calm everyone enough to speak though.

The brunet looked at Mukuro and his friends around the kitchen table.

"I'm going to Japan so I guess you can't stay here anymore."

Mukuro hid his clenched fist in lap as he looked at Tsuna.

"It's not like we planned to stay here forever."

Tsuna looked at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"I can ask the Vongola to take care of-"

Mukuro seethed.

"We don't need help from _mafia_."

Bel snorted from his spot.

"Okay but if you ever come to Japan; you can still stay with me. I'm just worried about what will happen now."

Mukuro glanced at the silent Ken and Chikusa.

"We are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

Tsuna looked at him sceptically.

Bel pouted.

"The prince wants to go to Japan too."

Tsuna's brows furrowed.

Byakuran chuckled behind him.

"Why don't you just have him bring the little kitty and his friends to stay while he visits? A prince should have the money for that right?"

Tsuna's face brightened.

"Ah! Let's do that!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

Tsuna's smile made some of Mukuro's bitterness fade.

Even if he had wanted to stay free, he _had _reluctantly gotten attached to Tsuna.

He also knew Ken and Chikusa had as well.

Tsuna suddenly had a childish excitement that was nothing like his usual monotone self.

He got up and grabbed Bel's hand.

"Bel, do me a favour!"

A grin overtook the majority of the boy's face.

"Oh~?"

Tsuna nodded.

~0~

Tsuna sat on the plane, a smile on his face.

Giotto looked at his little brother fondly.

"Are you happy to be going home?"

Tsuna nodded.

"I want to show my friends."

Giotto raised a brow.

"They can stay over for a sleepover if you want."


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Nine year old Tsuna looked at his fourteen year old brother in confusion.

"Why are you on the floor?"

Giotto lifted his head but it was smashed back into the floor before he could utter a word.

"Hello, I'm Reborn. I'll be his teacher. You're Sawada Tsunayoshi, the no-good little brother of Giotto right?"

Tsuna hesitated when he made eye contact with the baby.

"I'm Tsuna… You're his teacher?"

He glanced down at the golden pacifier around his neck.

"Yes. I'm the number one hitman in the mafia."

Giotto rose, faking a laugh.

"Haha, good one Reborn but there is no such thing as the mafia. Go play outside Tsuna, I'm just going to be taking care of Reborn for the neighbour lady every once and a while."

Tsuna looked at Reborn hesitantly.

"Okay."

He turned to leave but paused at the door and looked at Reborn.

"Please take care of my brother!"

Reborn didn't acknowledge him as he berated the teen.

~0~

Tsuna laid in the hammock his brother had put up in the backyard with a small book in his hands.

"I'm back~"

Tsuna looked at the white clad figure.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

Byakuran smiled.

"Yup. Took care of some things and hid away my treasure."

Brown eyes gazed up into the tree where the man had perched.

"That's good. My brother got a teacher."

A thin brow rose.

"Oh?"

"Yup."

He bopped Tsuna on the nose.

"Don't be like that Tsu-kun."

The boy smiled.

"It's Reborn."

Byakuran nodded.

"Are you jealous?"

Tsuna frowned in thought and sat up.

"A little bit. There are all these memories of us having a lot of times together but I think I don't care because you're here."

The boy suddenly felt himself surrounded by the other man.

"You're so cute~!"

He cuddled the boy in his arms until Tsuna was almost suffocated.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~ let's play~!"

Byakuran pouted.

"That kitty and his pets ruin everything."

Tsuna giggled.

"At least Bel was nice enough to leave them his place so they don't have to live with us."

He snorted as he disappeared.

Tsuna carefully got off the hammock and ran towards the front gate.

"Hey!"

Chikusa held Ken by his shirt collar, keeping the boy from jumping on Tsuna.

Tsuna opened the gate and greeted the boys warmly.

"Tsuna, I'm heading over to a friend's house-ah, you guys are here again…"

Giotto looked at them with a frown.

"You boys don't get into any trouble all right?"

Tsuna nodded.

Mukuro sneered at the elder Sawada.

"I would _never _involve Tsunayoshi into anything like you."

Giotto was about to retort.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Giotto?"

The golden haired brunet made a choking noise.

"This is Reborn! He's my brother's teacher!"

Mukuro made a face as Tsuna introduced the baby.

He looked up towards the hitman.

"These are my friends! That's Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa. I met them in Italy!"

Reborn looked them over suspiciously before nodding.

"Let's go."

~0~

Tsuna carefully brought a tray of food into his room.

"It's odd for you to be introducing us so enthusiastically Tsunayoshi."

The youngest boy shrugged.

Ken hurriedly stuffed his mouth before asking, "Are those guys still making fun of you at school byon?"

Tsuna sighed.

"Doesn't matter what I say, you guys aren't allowed to hurt them."

Mukuro smacked Ken on the back to stop the boy from choking after stuffing his face.

"You should take care of a problem before if grows."

Brown eyes narrowed.

"Like I wanna hear that from you of all people."

Mukuro chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"It's all in the past-" "Another thing I don't want to hear from you." "-and Mammon told us he wants to get into contact with you."

Tsuna frowned as he rose and went downstairs.

He grabbed the home phone.

Byakuran suddenly appeared.

"That phone must have been tapped by now."

Tsuna paused.

Placing it back on the charger, he went back to the group in his room.

"Let's go to your house."

"Oya?"

~0~

Tsuna entered the luxurious home and headed straight to the phone.

As he dialled Mukuro plopped onto the couch beside him.

"Tsunayoshi, you should stay and train with us for a while. I have to make my aura strong enough so that even you can't see through it."

"I train with Byakuran."

He held up the phone as he waited for someone to pick up.

"If I hadn't seen him that one time, I wouldn't believe you he existed."

Tsuna snorted.

"Mammon?"'

Ken sat in between the two and spread himself over them.

Tsuna absently petted Ken's messy hair, frowning at how long the blond's bangs were growing.

"What was it that you wanted?"

Mukuro strained himself, trying to pick up on the words.

"Ah, that… you'll need the rings."

He winced as Ken unintentionally kicked him.

"Ah, Mukuro-sama! Sorry!"

"Yes, you'll need those rings. Place them around him and it should work."

Chikusa appeared from behind the couch.

"Ken, you're just making it worse."

"Is that all?"

Ken rose on his knees, glaring at Chikusa.

"Shuddap you kappa!"

"All right. Bye. Um, tell Bel bye too."

With a beep, the conversation was over.

Mukuro ignored the two boys fighting.

"So about that training-"

"No."

Ken turned his attention to Tsuna.

"Try it! Try it! We can show you all the bad ass stuff we can do byon!"

Byakuran reached down and made dog ears on Ken with his hands.

Tsuna's lips twitched.

"I don't think I want to train with you. You guys look dangerous. I can watch you if you don't mind."

Byakuran snorted.

"I've trained you perfectly; you could take all of them with your eyes closed."

Mukuro eyed Tsuna with a look that clearly said 'I know what you're doing but I'll ignore it because you said it nicely'.

Ken bounced on his feet and pulled Tsuna up.

"There's a training room down there!"

~0~

Tsuna was honestly amazed at how the place was set up.

Bel and Mammon had paid generously to make sure this place had everything which was a shocker.

Mammon had explained that he didn't like staying with the rest of Varia and Belphegor told him that he preferred Mammon's company over the rest but Tsuna was welcome because he was his princess.

The two had been reluctant to allow Mukuro and his friends stay but with a few choice words, Tsuna had managed to get his way though they liked to claim the idea as their own.

After all, they were all friends now…sort of.

Tsuna followed down the stairs towards large double doors.

They were silent as they opened.

Inside the room was a large open room with a couple of dummies, weapons and other objects used for training.

~0~

Giotto sighed as he got home.

Long day.

"Tsuna?"

He searched upstairs and decided the boy must still be with Mukuro.

Shuddering at the idea that his little brother was friends with someone so dangerous, he walked back down to the kitchen.

Reborn sat at the table, sipping his coffee.

"Where is your brother?"

Giotto gave the other an irritated look.

"Like you don't already know. If he's not on his way home then it means he's still at Mukuro's."

Reborn hummed.

"Why are you trying to keep your brother from knowing anything about the mafia world? He may not be able to contribute to your family but he should have enough training to protect himself. You're doing nothing by keeping this from him stupid-Giotto."

Giotto frowned.

"Tsuna is too precious for the mafia. If I can protect him I will!"

A small cup clinked against the saucer.

"And allowing him to be friends with the mass murdering child of the Estrano family is protecting him?"

The elder Sawada winced.

"I have no idea how they became friends but Mukuro seems to really like Tsuna. I _know _that he won't allow anything bad happen even if I would prefer he just never speak to my brother."

~0~

Tsuna continued to sleepily walk with Mukuro.

Ken and Chikusa had fallen asleep after the trio had shown off their impressive skills.

Brown eyes blinked sleepily.

He reached out and grabbed Mukuro's hand.

"Stop me if I'm about to crash into something or die."

Mismatched eyes stared at the hand wrapped around his.

"Yeah…Okay."

Tsuna almost laughed at that.

"When was the last time someone touched you without it being by accident or meaning to kill you."

Mukuro looked straight ahead as he walked Tsuna home.

"I don't remember."

Byakuran walked behind them.

"That makes me sad. Even I had someone who didn't want to kill me. My favourite time was when Yuni-chan gave me a kiss."

Tsuna hummed, half asleep on his feet.

He mentally recalled that he had gotten four hours of sleep less than usual.

"Tsunayoshi, this is your house."

The boy blinked heavily as he looked up to see that they were indeed at his home.

"Thanks Mukuro."

He pulled his hand away and reached for Mukuro's shirt, tugging the cloth towards himself.

A dark brow rose in question but moved closer.

Tsuna raised himself on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against the other's cheek.

"It's a promise that I won't hurt you like the others. Thanks for walking me home, good night Mukuro."

He opened the gate and closed it behind him, leaving a stunned Mukuro behind him.

Byakuran pouted as he walked up stairs.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is so mean."

The brunet tripped over his feet.

He would have fallen had Byakuran not caught him.

"I'm mean?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

The white haired man guided Tsuna towards his bed, foregoing the usual bedtime routine.

"I want a kiss too!"

Tsuna fell into his bed face first.

Byakuran thought the boy had fallen asleep until he turned over heavily.

He reached out his hand.

The man stood over Tsuna until the boy grabbed a fistful of his shirt and made him lean over.

"I like Byakuran the best."

He pressed his lips innocently against Byakuran's for three seconds before pulling away and curling up.

The man smiled.

"I like you the best too."

Tsuna hummed.

~0~

Reborn had given Giotto an annoyed look.

The teen had been freaking out when he had gone down to greet Tsuna and was instead greeted with the sight of his brother kissing the murdering child on his cheek.

The baby had watched as Tsuna barely managed up the stairs, mumbling to himself as Giotto had told him he was prone to doing.

The mumbles continued on until Reborn supposed he was asleep.

There was something up with the younger boy, no matter what the others said.

Reborn did prefer accurate profiles and Tsuna's was always vague.

No-good Tsuna?

No good how?

He had average to below grades and was clumsy but at his age, Giotto and Iemitsu had been too.

Clumsy ran in the Italian half of the Sawada family.

Naïve?

He was eight, how much could be expected?

A loser?

Reborn walked back into Giotto's room, seeing he was still freaking out over his brother in the most stupidly comical way.

All the Sawada men were losers.

There wasn't enough information of Tsuna.

It was there that Reborn decided to scout the younger brother while training the elder the proper ways of the next Vongola boss.

~0~

Reborn sighed in boredom as he watched the child as he had been for the last couple of weeks.

Tsuna was painfully boring.

He mostly slept and spent time with Mukuro but he didn't try to invade the other's home for multiple reasons.

The boy was bullied in class but it was only verbal and Tsuna seemed to know how to appropriately deal with the stress it caused him by cooking.

Reborn really did enjoy Tsuna's cooking that he left behind before going to sleep in the afternoon.

The boy excelled at it greatly, especially for his age.

Tsuna was observant in an unconventional way but he didn't especially put it to use.

Reborn also noticed that Tsuna lost his monotonous nature when he didn't pay attention and was very compulsive when sleepy or waking up.

All in all, Tsuna wasn't really worth Reborn's time.

Maybe in the future.

For now, Reborn would allow the child to do what he pleased along with easing him into the world Giotto would be entering as a mafia boss.

Reborn sat at the dining table as Tsuna continued cooking; enjoying the coffee the boy had been learning to make for him.

The step stool he used was still too short and it was charming watching him cook.

Giotto sat at the table, doing his homework and offering assistance to his little brother when available.

Tsuna and Reborn ignored the house phone.

Giotto looked at his homework irritably before grabbing the device.

Golden eyes blinked before handing Reborn the phone.

"It's for you."

Reborn held the phone up to his ear.

He knew Giotto would have 'aww'ed had Reborn not given him a threatening look.

"_He escaped."_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Reborn was tense as he got ready for bed.

The ninth's son had escaped the frozen prison he was kept in and was coming for the heir's position.

Fuck.

It was only his thoughts so he allowed himself the vulgar term.

Fuck.

Fuck shit cunt for all he cared.

Reborn had been trying to plan an opponent for Giotto that he knew would force progress but this was too much.

Xanxus and the Varia had almost overthrown the Vongola Italian headquarters.

Giotto didn't even have his whole family.

Sure G had followed him to Japan and Asari was very willing but the rest of his family bonds hadn't been formed to the level Reborn wanted and Giotto _needed_.

Once Hibari brothers picked up in the disturbances, one would go to investigate and while he could guide Alaude towards the action first there was no sure way to keep Kyoya away.

Both boys were vicious towards anything that could be considered a blemish on their city.

Reborn wanted Knuckle and the elusive figure he's been tracking to be on Giotto's family as well but that would still leave a spot that he wasn't sure about.

All these uncertainties and Varia was still heading their way.

Reborn grimaced inwardly.

This boy was so difficult.

~0~

Tsuna hummed as he made the coffee Reborn had left on the counter.

Making coffee was fun but some were hard.

The instructions on the back made Tsuna think it would come out bland so he changed it.

Add a bit of this, a splash of that and a large spoonful from the high quality sugar.

Placing the cup beside Reborn, he moved back and forth from the fridge to the counter.

After washing his hands, he pushed the step stool with his foot towards the counter.

Byakuran watched him carefully, making sure nothing happened to him as he cooked.

Even if he had the knowledge, his hands weren't filled with experience and skill.

He'd gotten enough nicks and burns to learn to slow down until he was adept towards certain things.

"You changed up the instructions."

Tsuna was almost startled to hear Reborn's voice.

"Is it bad?"

There was a pause.

"It's fine but I would like to know what you did."

"It means he really likes it~"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Didn't you see me put in-"

"Morning Tsuna!"

The brunet made a noise as Giotto grabbed him and cuddle-hugged him like a doll.

It was still so unsettling for Tsuna who had grown used to his brother never being home.

"Good morning?"

Giotto deemed it good enough and allowed him to get back to what he was doing.

Reborn almost huffed at the interruption.

Rude.

"Um, Mukuro invited me to stay over after school. Is it okay?"

Reborn almost snickered at Giotto's face.

He was about to say no but Tsuna turned and looked at him with large, brown eyes.

The resolve Giotto could use against anything in the world crumbled.

"All right but I want you to take my phone just in case!"

Tsuna paused what he was doing.

"What would happen?"

Giotto made a choked noise before clearing his throat.

"I just want you to be safe."

~0~

Tsuna walked up the stairs slowly as he escaped the chatters of the students.

Lunch time and break would be unbearable if he had to sit and deal with shitty school happenings.

His small hand swung the cloth holding his lunch as he finally got to the door to the roof.

He was greeted with a familiar sight when he passed through.

Sitting next to the occupied bench, he untied the cloth and separated two lunch boxes.

The dark haired boy beside him didn't look as he accepted the box.

"I finally mastered that cake and made a lot of extra random raw sweets."

"There's too many sweets."

Tsuna almost snorted.

"You don't _have _to eat them Hibari-san."

They ate in a silence that had taken a while to get used to.

Tsuna had to work to hide the smile when he saw Hibari pick at the cake before touching the rest of the food.

The soft pink jelly showed the pressed sakura flower atop the pink custard like layer.

Even after the cake was eaten, Hibari still picked at the small sweets Tsuna had made.

Most of them were easy to mould so Tsuna decided to do cute instead of pretty and delicate.

Byakuran had even liked them enough to stay home and eat the mounds Tsuna had made.

Tsuna had finished his lunch long before Hibari.

"Did you buy the cake?"

Tsuna almost jumped.

Hibari never started the conversations.

"No. I made it."

The boy grunted.

"It won't last until tomorrow but if you come home with me, I can give you some before you go home."

Tsuna was extremely surprised when Hibari nodded.

"It was very good."

The brunet tried his best to hide his smile of pride.

"Thank you. I'll be heading to the gate once school is out."

He got up and gathered the containers before heading down stairs.

Scuffed shoes reached the door of the classroom as the bell dinged and signalled the end of lunch.

Tsuna got to his seat before the rest of the class started coming in.

~0~

Tsuna walked beside Hibari silently as he guided the elder boy to his house.

Opening the gate, he allowed the other inside before closing it behind him.

No knowing what kind of weirdoes would walk in uninvited.

"I'm home!"

The call was unanswered as Tsuna put on his slippers and grabbed some for his guest.

Going to the kitchen, he grabbed a container.

"How much would you like?"

The dark haired boy shifted his weight, trying to spot how much was left in the fridge.

"Did Tsunayoshi-kun make a new friend~? This one looks like a kitty too!"

Tsuna ignored him as he carefully pulled out the platter and placed it on the table.

He grabbed his steps and pushed them towards the counter.

Grabbing a somewhat large sized container, he got down and looked at Hibari expectantly.

"As many as you will give me."

Tsuna nodded.

"Aww, are you giving away more of the cake? But it's so good!"

Tsuna shrugged and placed three slices into the box.

Both kids and the adult heard the door opened.

The shorter boy ignored the noise and went back into the fridge.

"You can have more raw sweets too! I made a lot of those. Did you not like any of the ones I gave you?"

"N-"

"Tsuna!"

The brunet would have been glomped had Hibari not pulled him out of the way.

"Sorry for intruding."

"Ken, Chikusa, where's Mukuro?"

There was a laughed from behind the door way.

"Kufufufu, worried about me Tsunayoshi-kun? Oya, who's this?"

Tsuna quickly but carefully filled the box before sealing it and handing it to Hibari.

"This is Hibari-san from school. I was giving him some things."

Mismatched eyes looked over the tense boy.

"Oya, he isn't one of those bullies is he?"

Tsuna huffed as he motioned for them to move out of the way.

He allowed Hibari to move forward first then followed.

"I told you. It's nothing that I can't deal with."

"Sorry about that Hibari-san. Can you find your way home all right?"

Tsuna made a face as he thought about what he asked.

"Never mind. You're perfectly capable."

Hibari paused after putting on his shoes.

"You are being bullied herbivore?"

Tsuna sighed.

"Like I said, nothing I cannot handle."

Byakuran snorted.

"Kyoya doesn't believe you. Maybe a demonstration would help?"

Hibari looked him over with his narrow eyes.

The doubt over his statement showed through.

"Doesn't your patrol with your brother start soon?"

Hibari almost reluctantly made his way out the door.

Tsuna thought he was about to turn and say something but he eventually moved past the gate and started walking home.

Going back into the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight of three boys eating his sweets.

"You didn't even ask."

Mukuro bit into the double chocolate treat.

"Can you honestly say you weren't going to offer?"

Ken was gobbling treat after treat while Chikusa nibbled on the side of one.

"You could've still asked and don't eat the marshmallow ones. Those are for Byakuran."

Mukuro shrugged.

"So who was that boy?"

"Hibari Kyoya. He makes sure that the students stay in line. I eat lunch with him."

"So a friend?"

Tsuna scrunched his nose.

"I don't think anyone can label it as that. Why are you here? Usually one of you is nice enough to call beforehand."

"We got tired of being surrounded by Belphegor. He is only tolerable with you around."

Ken nodded his agreement.

"We came to invite you over the weekend before we off him."

Tsuna shrugged.

"I have to ask Giotto."

~0~

Tsuna waited up well past midnight.

His brother didn't get home soon enough in these hard times.

"Reborn, there is no way we are going to win! We don't even know if the other guardian will show u-heey Tsuna!"

Brown eyes blinked at his brother in confusion.

"Where were you?"

Giotto's eyes widened.

"At a boxing match! Hahaha! Remember that knew friend I made? Yeah, he boxes. His little brother does too! You know about him right? I think his name a Royhei? He's only a little bit older than you! My friend has a little sister too who is in your grade!"

Reborn silenced the ramblings with a discreet blow.

"Why are you up?"

"Um, okay? Mukuro invited me over for the weekend. I was going to ask you when you got home but you took a really long time."

"Oh. It's fine but you have to take me cell phone so you can call. Just in case."

Tsuna nodded and climbed down the couch.

"There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry. Good night Giotto. Good night Reborn."

~0~

When lunch rolled around on Friday Hibari came to the roof with someone behind him.

"Uuuh, hi?"

The silver haired teen looked at Tsuna suspiciously.

"I'm Hibari Alaude and I want you to confess you didn't make the cake or you will be punished."

Brown eyes blinked.

"What?"

Hibari didn't say anything as he laid down on the bench.

Tsuna mechanically handed over the lunch as he returned his attention back to Alaude.

"I don't know what's happening. Are you even a student here?"

The teen Hibari took a step forward.

"Confess."

"He took one of the cakes. He doesn't believe you made it."

Tsuna internally 'huh'ed.

Hibaris liked sweets.

Noted.

"I'm sorry but I did make it. My friend wanted to try it but the cake shop around here doesn't make it and I'm not allowed to go all the way to town without Giotto."

"Sawada Giotto?"

Tsuna nodded.

The teen considered something before turning heel and heading downstairs.

"You're whole family is scary Hibari-san."

Hibari shrugged but Tsuna caught the corner of his mouth twitch into something of a smile.

"Ah! Hibari-san, if you want anything specific I'll try to make it. My friend really likes sweets though so it won't last long at my house so I'll have to bring it to you in large pieces."

Hibari pulled out the small spoon from his mouth.

"I'll think about it."

~0~

Tsuna smiled to himself as he neatly packed away some treats in boxes.

Giotto and Reborn watched him from the kitchen table.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?"

Tsuna placed the filled box on the table and grabbed another.

"Not those. I like those Tsuna."

The brunet nodded to Reborn and separated a small group from the rest before continuing to fill the boxes.

"I'll be fine."

Giotto pursed his lips.

"There are a lot of weirdoes out there. I just want you to be safe."

Tsuna shrugged.

"I know what do to if anything happens. I'll be okay."

The teen seemed to want to say more but Tsuna beat him to it.

"Done!"

He took the boxes and packed them away in his overnight bag.

Giotto followed him all the way to the gate.

"All right. I'm ready. Bye Giotto!"

Tsuna blinked when his brother was basically almost following him.

"Big bro?"

Giotto looked around nervously.

"I just don't think it's safe for you to walk around by yourself right now."

Tsuna blinked.

"He probably thinks the Varia might take you hostage because of what's going on right now. They have been fighting these past days."

Byakuran sat atop the brick wall beside the gate.

"Is something happening?"

Giotto's eyes widened.

"Why would you think that?! Nothing's happening haha. Have fun with your friends Tsuna!"

The boy looked his brother over suspiciously.

"All right. Bye."

~0~

Byakuran walked solidly beside Tsuna.

"Does it feel like too much?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"It's a lot easier after the first time but I don't think I can hold it long unless you ration it properly. My body still can't do that by itself."

Byakuran's body flickered and became slightly more transparent.

Tsuna walked up to the steps of Mukuro's and Bel's place.

Reaching up on tiptoes, he rang the bell.

After a long moment, there was a crash and yelling noise.

Tsuna reached forward and opened the door.

He looked over the view stupidly.

It was nice that Bel and Mukuro were working together but did it really have to be against the rest of Bel's team?

Leviathan and Squalo were arguing against the younger two while Lussuria tried to be peacemaker.

Ken and Chikusa were on the side with Mammon, watching.

Tsuna frowned before shrugging and walking in.

The boy blinked when he was lifted by his shirt.

"Who the fuck is this?"

Mammon made a choked sound.

"Ahk, boss!"

Lussuria immediately snatched the boy away but his bag was left behind.

Xanxus sniffed the bag when he noticed a sweet smell.

Reaching in, he grabbed the boxes and opened them.

The kids in the room watched as Xanxus devoured the sweets they knew were meant for them.


	9. Chapter 9

My computer needed maintenance and my inspiration is a bit low so I'm going to be stalling the plot until I remember what I wanted to happen. Feel free to give your ideas for plot or just want them to be a part of the story! You guys have been really great!

Nine

Tsuna moved around the kitchen in annoyance.

Stupid adult chefs kept bumping into him.

Bel and Mukuro kept scaring them off but Xanxus's angry call for better food made them forget their place.

Tsuna was relieved when he finally set food in front of his friends and Lussuria.

Ken and Bel messily dug in while the rest had more decorum.

Lussuria gasped.

"Tsu-kun, this is delicious! You have great talent, especially for someone so young!"

Tsuna nodded his thanks.

"There's a lot more if you want seconds."

"Voi! The boss wants whatever the fuck you're making right now!"

The chefs sweatdropped.

"Sir, nothing else is done yet!"

Squalo appeared at the door.

"Voi! Don't you lie to me assholes! If the boss fucking smells it and wants it then you fucking give it to him!"

As Squalo berated the chefs, Tsuna scooted himself out of his chair and fixed another plate before carefully heading to the living room.

Levi looked at him suspiciously and pulled at one of the parabolas threatingly.

Xanxus looked at Tsuna irritably.

The brunet placed the platter on a foldout table and left.

~0~

Tsuna sat amongst the Varia minus Xanxus and his friends with a smile.

He pulled out the boxes Xanxus hadn't gotten to and opened them.

Getting up, he passed them out.

"There aren't a lot left so you only get three. Anything marshmallow is off limits because that's for Byakuran."

Tsuna slapped Mukuro's hand away from a chocolate covered marshmallow something.

Squalo and Levi looked at the kid suspiciously when he held up the box.

"It's okay if you don't want any. I'll share it with the others."

Lussuria squealed.

"If you guys don't want them, I'll gladly take them. Oh Tsuna, with all the yummy food you make I'll get fat!"

The brunet stared at the other members of Varia before remembering the question he had once he saw the other members.

"I forgot to ask before but, Mammon, why are they here?"

The kid looked up from the sweet he was considering saving.

"They followed us and pushed their way in because they didn't way to pay for a hotel."

He lowered his head and decided to keep the sweet for later.

"Stingy."

Belphegor snorted.

"Like anyone wants to hear that from you baby."

Tsuna looked at the adults with curious eyes.

"Okay…"

~0~

Xanxus laid in the largest chair in the overtaken room and propped his feet up on the table.

He had thrown open the window before grabbing a couple bottles of wine and relaxing.

His narrow eyes gazed out the window as he thought about the kid in the other room.

The one with stupid hair was interesting but Xanxus knew he wouldn't be an issue any more than those other kids.

But the runt.

Dark eyes stared into the deep coloured wine.

The runt was weak physically but there was something else there.

Maybe it was because he reminded him of the strong teen he was currently fighting against but even without that, he had some sort of _knowing_.

There had been no surprise when he had lifted the brat after smelling some of the scented sweets or fear when the boy had dropped off a surprisingly delicious meal.

Like the boy could read him and know when it was safe.

The door opened abruptly and he didn't hesitate to throw an empty bottle towards the intruder.

"Boss."

It was just the baby.

The baby that was quickly growing because someone had broken his curse.

"Boss, about the kid…"

"Which one?"

It was annoying that Mammon and Bel were using money to house some fucking kids.

As long as it wasn't the organization's money he wouldn't say much against it.

"Tsunayoshi."

Xanxus pops open the cork to another bottle.

"Am I supposed to know who the fuck that is?"

"The smallest one. I thought you should know that he's the one that broke my curse and freed you from the prison."

Xanxus's hand tightened on the bottle.

"He's also the enemy's younger brother."

Xanxus breathed heavily and was about to issue an order but Mammon beat him to it.

"Even if we were to kidnap him, I don't think that's wise. He has a _helper _along with some sort of knowledge about _everything_."

Xanxus ran a hand against his buzzed hair.

"Bring him here."

"Boss?"

The adult teen grunted.

"Just fucking do it."

~0~

Byakuran walked beside Tsuna as Mammon guided them to an occupied room.

The uncursed boy didn't say anything as he stopped at the door.

"Will you be able to protect me if I get in trouble?"

"…Say the right thing and you won't need it. You seem to know everything so you should be safe."

"I'll protect Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna's mouth twitched into a frown.

The door opened and as soon as he was inside, the door shut behind him.

Walking over to Xanxus, he stood there patiently.

"Give me that."

Tsuna didn't hesitate to hand over the full bottle.

"You are _his _younger brother?"

Tsuna nodded and Xanxus sneered.

"What makes you think that I won't take you hostage?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"You stole my candy and you owe me?"

The noise the other made, made Tsuna shudder internally.

"Don't get snarky with me kid. What do you know?"

Tsuna moved to the bed and made himself comfortable.

All Xanxus wanted was information.

"I know a lot of things but I don't know everything and I certainly don't know the future but with the knowledge in my head I could probably build a time machine if I wanted."

Xanxus glanced at him from out of the corner of his eye.

"You know how to get rid of curses. You freed Mammon."

Tsuna nodded.

"He's still loyal to your team. Bel the most though. I think they'll have something going on in the future."

"Wanna bet?"

Tsuna hummed to himself.

"I'll bet you my biggest secret if they don't start anything by the time I turn sixteen."

"How old are you now?"

"Nine."

Xanxus took a swing from his bottle and handed it out to Tsuna.

The boy got up curiously and took the bottle.

"Deal?"

"Drink and it's a deal."

Tsuna put the bottle to his lips and at the first sip almost spit out the liquid.

"That's gross."

Xanxus looked Tsuna over.

"How many language you know?"

"A lot."

"You're stronger than you look."

"Are you recruiting me?"

Xanxus slowly scanned the small boy.

"Like you could do anything for me."

Tsuna shrugged.

"It wouldn't work out if you were. There can only be one sky per situation. Where's your Gola Mosca?"

Xanxus narrowed his eyes.

"You should keep out of things kid."

Tsuna handed the bottle back with a grimace.

"I don't plan on doing anything. I've gotten into the habit of wanting to know things."

He leaned against the arm of the chair and let his hand dangle.

The light reflected against his ring.

"I'm not the proper player to be doing anything against you. It isn't my job this time."

Xanxus looked at the boy.

"You're fucking weird you know that?"

Tsuna grinned.

"So you can actually cook…"

Tsuna nodded.

"Is there anything you want? Byakuran wanted to try some stuff but I can make you something too!"

The boy grew excited.

Cooking was becoming a passion.

"I'm mostly doing sweets right now. Everyone around me seems to like them even though I didn't think they would."

"What can you make?"

"Anything as long as I have the stuff and a bit of time."

Xanxus finished off the wine as he considered his cravings.

"Make a tiramisu."

Thin brows furrowed.

"Backing out?"

"It's just that it'll be hard to get some of the things."

Xanxus looked him over one last time before staring back out the window.

"Whatever."

Tsuna looked around the room for a second.

"So can I go now?"

Xanxus chugged the last of his drink.

"Are you still fucking here?"

~0~

"No! No more helping!"

Tsuna frowned as he looked at the limited ingredients.

Bel and Ken were covered in things he was sure they weren't even using.

"But we wanna help byon!"

Tsuna made a face.

"You've done a lot but I think it would be better if I finished it. You guys can help with the last step though."

He tried his best get them to back off without offending them.

It seemed to work as they wondered away.

"The prince will come back when his princess calls."

Ken didn't say anything as he went back to be with Mukuro and Chikusa.

Lussuria smiled when it was just the two of them in the kitchen.

"You are very good at handling such rowdy boys Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna shrugged.

"I just want to finish all of this before the chefs are called back. They are a lot bigger than me and they kept trying to "fix" my food."

Byakuran floated high above the floor with his legs swinging.

"I can knock them over if you want."

Tsuna gave the other a pointed stare.

"Just say the word."

Lussuria smiled.

"If you can cook something that makes the boss happy then we'll get rid of them."

Tsuna frowned worriedly.

"I don't want anyone to lose their job… or worse."

The man brushes his bangs from his face.

"That's very sweet of you but we run through chefs faster than anything. The boss is very picky."

Tsuna moved about the kitchen slowly, unused to the place.

"It's okay. There is a picky person at my house. I think I'm more scared of him."

Lussuria raised a brow.

The two continue to chat as Tsuna worked.

Half way through, the boy asks for the other to help him start cooking a simple dinner.

~0~

Tsuna and Lussuria had multiple inside jokes by the time the meal was finished four hours later.

The cake had been in the fridge for one and a half and once the meal was finished it would be in for about two or more.

Setting the table, Tsuna made sure whoever was joining had a place.

As he walked around the room, he was completely weirded out by the fact that everyone in the house would be joining.

He knew Mukuro and the gang would be there.

Mammon and Bel were a duh.

Lussuria now adored the child.

But the rest?

Once Xanxus had come in and sat at a chair, he was surprised when the rest followed.

Squalo had sat down with loud grumbles and Levi stood beside the Varia boss.

Tsuna wasn't sure whether or not to put a plate for him.

Life's weird for the boy.

~0~

The end of the weekend was filled with chaos as Tsuna tried to escape the house.

Mukuro and Bel were being clinging in their weird ways.

Ken outright grabbed him.

Chikusa and Mammon were thankfully there to at least not make the situation worse.

Lussuria had also clung.

Squalo and Levi threatened him.

They really preferred their boss when he was happily fed.

Xanxus had given him silent threats that were put aside when Tsuna said he left behind a surprise.

Once Tsuna _did_ escape, he almost skipped on his way home but decided against it.

The precious cakes in his bag needed to survive for his housemates and the Hibari brothers.

By the time he got home, it was the late afternoon.

Tsuna paused by the gate as stared at his home.

Something was…off?

He didn't know what but there was something different about the house.

Not about the house itself.

It was…that!

Tsuna looked at the laundry.

Was it-?!

It was!

Tsuna sighed.

"Damn it."

"What is it Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet slowed his way to the house.

"My dad is here."

"Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

The child wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"No."

"What an ungrateful boy Tsunayoshi is."

Tsuna grabbed the door handle.

"If you say so."

The boy opened the door and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm home."

He quickly dropped the bag.

Giotto came out first and smooshed his face before their father came out and tossed the boy into the air.

"Tsuna! Where have you been?"

He laughed.

Tsuna made a face.

"Can you put me down please?"

"Nope!"

The man laughed before taking Tsuna to the kitchen.

"I was at a friend's house."

"Oh, you have a lot of friends now right!? That's good but you should spend time with your family too!"

Tsuna almost snorted at the man's hypocritical words.

"So why are you here dad?"

"I'm helping Giotto with a project."

"What kind of project?"

"Nothing you should worry about."

There was a knock at the door.

Giotto rose.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"G! Why are you here?"

The teen forced his way in.

"Something important came up. Is anyone here?"

Giotto nodded worriedly.

"Tsuna, do you have any homework you need to finish?"

The teen watched his little brother nod and stare at the people in the room for a long while before he left.

Giotto pulled the other into the kitchen.

Iemitsu sat above them worriedly.

"What's wrong?"

G looked around.

"Where's Reborn?"

They all jumped when the sound of a spoon hitting a plate sounded.

"Right here."

They watched as Reborn almost glowed in bliss when he shoved the cake into his mouth.

G gave him a strange look but ignored it.

"There was Varia activity around the house Tsuna's friend lives at."

Giotto and Iemitsu stiffened.

"What?"

Both Sawadas grimaced.

"Is Tsuna being targeted?"

G frowned.

Reborn placed the platter on the table.

"If Tsuna were being targeted, then they would have done it without you around. Professional mafia doesn't miss out on opportunities."

It did nothing to ease the tension they had.

"We need to get rid of them fast."

Giotto frowned.

"We don't have all the family members though."

Iemitsu frowned and sat at the table.

"We need a plan."

~0~

Tsuna closed his eyes as he felt a migraine start.

"Byakuran, I don't want to do the transfers anymore."

"Why not?"

Tsuna stared at the bed sheets guiltily.

"I just don't. I have a bad feeling about it."

Purple eyes looked at the boy.

"All right."

Tsuna sighed and lay back on the bed.

"What has Tsunayoshi-kun been thinking so hard about?"

The brunet shrugged.

"Stuff."

"Tell me~!"

The brunet winced as his cheeks were pulled.

"It's nothing to worry about yet."

Purple eyes stared at the boy closely.

"Hrrmmm."

~0~

Tsuna sighed as he walked to school.

When he got to the gate, he was pleasantly surprised to find Kyoya there.

"Hibari-san!"

Narrow, dark eyes looked the brunet over.

Tsuna let out a shy smile and looked around.

"I've got something for you and your brother."

Tsuna shrugged off his bag and produced a container.

"I have to do something during lunch so now I can make sure you get it. One is for you and the other for your brother unless you want to keep it all for yourself."

Dark eyes watch him silently before accepting the box.

"What are you planning on doing during lunch?"

Tsuna shrugs wordlessly.

"Oh haha, I didn't know you were friends with someone Hibari!"

Hibari glared at the person who dared call him out.

Tsuna looked at the grinning boy beside them and winced.

That smile looked so fake.

Tsuna distantly remembers that it was around this time that his mom had died.

Ducking away, the brunet left Hibari to deal with Yamamoto.

How upsetting.

~0~

Tsuna knew Hibari was watching for him so the brunet asked Byakuran to make a big enough distraction so he could run off school grounds.

Before he could really sneak off though, a voice called him.

"Hey, you're the kid that was with Hibari! Um, that no-good kid…um, oh! Aha I didn't mean it like that it's just-"

Tsuna grabbed him and pushed him down.

"Shhh!"

Tsuna looked around before he started running off, pulling Yamamoto along with him.

He stumbled a bit before catching on and running off alongside the boy/

They both run along until Tsuna deems it safe enough.

"Well, if we get caught at least Hibari won't be too mean."

Tsuna shrugs.

"So what are you doing?"

Yamamoto looked at the boy curiously.

Brown eyes stare at the taller boy.

"I have to buy something in secret. You can call me Tsuna if you want."

Tsuna continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Yamamoto's large smile fell a bit.

"Uh, I guess you can call me Tekeshi."

Tsuna thought for a second.

"That's a nice name. You can go back to school you know. I just didn't want Hibari to catch me before I got the thing."

"What is this thing?"

"It's present for my brother. His birthday is coming up and I have to get something special."

"Do you mind if I come along?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Okay but you're going to have to help."

"Okay!"

They stopped in front of the store.

Yamamoto and Tsuna looked at the store filled with grocery shopping adults.

~0~

Yamamoto stood tiredly in front of Tsuna's house, laughing happily.

"That was crazy!"

Tsuna inhaled deeply.

He held it before letting it out and slowing his heart rate.

"That was scary. I didn't know that mom would get so angry when we got the last couple melons."

Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna was almost startled by it.

"Yeah, that was really funny!"

Tsuna would have pouted if the laughter weren't so contagious.

"At least I got the last ones. Let's put them inside and get back to school before Hibari kills us."

The dark haired boy nodded.

"Yeah!"

~0~

Tsuna managed to escape Hibari but on the way home, there was no way to escape Yamamoto when he caught sight of the brown haired boy.

"Hey!"

Tsuna looked at the boy cautiously.

"Did Hibari catch you?"

The smaller boy shook his head.

"What about you?"

"Some of my friends helped me make a cover story."

Tsuna nodded.

They both awkwardly walked next to each other.

"Sooo, do you need any help with your brother's present?"

"Aww, is Tsunayoshi-kun making a new friend?"

He made a face.

"Well, his birthday isn't until two days but I could use help tomorrow if you want. I just like to be prepared."

The faltering smile came back as a grin.

"Sure! We can walk home together afterschool!"

Tsuna's brows furrowed but he forced a smile.

"Sure."

~0~

Tsuna looked at Reborn the next morning.

The baby grew irritated with the stare.

"What?"

The boy wrinkled his nose in thought.

"It's Giotto's birthday tomorrow and I want to surprise him but-"

"You want me to keep him out of the house?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Why should I?"

Reborn hid a smile behind his cup as he gulped down some delicious coffee.

He and Iemitsu had already planned on keeping the boy training all day so he could rest on his birthday but it wasn't like he couldn't get something out of it.

"Because you get cake?"

Reborn looked at the idiot kid.

"What do you want?"

Reborn finished off his coffee and jumped off his chair.

"I'll keep him out of the house but let me think on it."

Tsuna gave the baby a confused face.

As Reborn walked away, he thought of how Tsuna acknowledged things about him.

In some sense, he was the authority figure now right?

Reborn smirked.

~0~

It was weird waiting for someone at the school gates Tsuna decided.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so as in a few moments, he was being prodded and annoyed by a group of four.

"What are you waiting for loser-Tsuna?"

"No one is going to walk with you!"

"You're a loser! Who would even want to be near you?"

Tsuna almost raised a brow at the stupidity of that statement.

One of the boys decided pushing him would get his goat more than anything.

Tsuna side stepped and Byakuran put his foot out.

The purple eyed man watched in satisfaction as the boy fell heavily into the dirt.

"Hey!"

The other boys looked at Tsuna angrily.

"Hey Tsuna!"

The boys paused to stare at Yamamoto.

"You ready to go?"

The boys pouted as they picked up their fallen friend and ran off.

"Were they giving you a hard time?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Nothing I can't handle."

~0~

Tsuna grinned a bit when Yamamoto tried to juggle the empty containers.

After two rounds they fell dangerously around them.

Yamamoto pouted.

"So what can I do Tsuna?"

"Cut the skin of the melon and then turn them into melon balls. Don't throw away the extrea cuz we're turning it into puree."

The taller boy nodded and stepped up to the stool.

He took the knife carefully.

"That sounds really easy! My mom showed me the best-"

The enthusiastic voice dropped.

"…the best way to cut it."

Tsuna sighed as he started mixing.

"Do you miss her?"

Slow chopping was heard from Yamamoto's direction.

Tsuna diligently worked to keep his back to the boy.

"How did you know?"

Tsuna reached for something just out of reach.

Byakuran flicked the item forward.

"I lost my mom too. You're acting the way my brother did a few weeks after she was buried."

A sharp chop was heard.

"How did he get over it?"

Tsuna hummed a bit.

"It doesn't get better like everyone says."

He could feel Yamamoto's eyes on his back.

"It gets tolerable though."

Tsuna stiffened a bit when he heard a sniffle.

Slowly, the boy turned.

"But it's not okay now. It happened a while ago but nothing's changed."

Tsuna sighed and dusted off his hands as he walked over.

Comforting someone wasn't really _his _thing.

Maybe other Tsunas but not his.

He awkwardly pulled Yamamoto to him, careful of the knife.

It was weird to have a taller boy hug him like a teddy bear and cry into his shoulder.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Sometimes it takes a lot of time but someday it won't feel as bad."

Tsuna suddenly had a spark of remembrance.

"Don't forget to talk to your dad about it too…maybe your brother? You aren't the only one who lost her y'know? It's easier when there are more people holding the weight."

Yamamoto squeezed Tsuna before pulling away.

He wiped his eyes and gave out a shaky laugh.

"Haha, thanks Tsuna."

The boy nodded.

"You could come by tomorrow if you want…You can bring your dad and brother too."

The boy wasn't really sure if he should allow that.

Dark eyes looked away.

"Thanks."

~0~

Giotto ignored the cake his father had bought him in favour the small mousse fruit cakes Tsuna had made.

"These are awesome Tsuna!"

The brunet nodded his thanks.

"Yamamoto helped a lot."

"That's my boy! Thanks for having us over."

Iemitsu nodded.

"It's all right."

A boy similar to Tekeshi stepped forward.

"Happy birthday Giotto."

The blond-brunet smiled.

"Thanks Asari."

The teens exchanged the box and Reborn almost sighed.

"Let's eat now!"

Just before Giotto could take a bite, an explosion sounded outside the house.

The adult of the room tensed.

"Stay inside!"

They both ran out the front door.

Tsuna and Reborn ignored the explosion.

Both the Yamamoto brothers looked around in confusion and worry.

Giotto looked around nervously.

"Must be fireworks! Haha…ha."

Tsuna almost face palmed at how such a ridiculous thing actually worked.

Tekeshi and Asari relaxed.

"It was really loud. Scared me."

They all sat around the table.

Tsuna scooted to reach a plate and pulled over a strawberry one.

"Tsuna, give me a blueberry one."

He carefully reached over and handed the plate to the baby.

Asari bit into a melon one.

"This is really good!"

Iemitsu suddenly came in with a small boy hung under his arm.

"The Bovino family has sent a gift."

Reborn made a noise of irritation

Asari smiled, "Who's the kid?"


	11. Chapter 11

I've remembered my plot but not how I was going to get there so now I'm going to do two major time skips so I suggest you stop reading if it pisses you off. Oh yeah, the major reason I haven't really added fighting is because this is a romance thingy. Romance will be starting in about three or so chapters.

Eleven

He had green hair.

Tsuna leaned forward.

Pulling at the hair, he realized the roots were green.

"Hey, don't do that!"

The voice was lazy and almost monotone.

"Tsuna, take Tekeshi and go play in your room yeah?"

Large brown eyes looked at his father before nodding.

The larger boy followed the other up the stairs and into the room.

~0~

Tsuna was annoyed all week so when the weekend came, he took the chance and decided the Varia mansion was much less-

Well, he couldn't decide what the proper word was but Tsuna decided he could deal with that crazy because that crazy could be calmed by food.

Mostly.

Yamamoto decided he really liked Tsuna and any free time after school that wasn't for baseball, was for Tsuna.

Hibari was being weird.

Tsuna had assumed it was because of the Varia sightings or some other disturbance.

It seemed to be related to his family though so Tsuna bet on Varia and apparently Hibari thought something would happen to the marshmallow herbivore that he was.

Giotto was being overly protective and the kid they had found was annoying arrogant and clingy once Tsuna has stupidly handed over a piece of candy to Lampo.

Enough was enough.

Tsuna finished packing up his overnight bag and headed downstairs.

"Dad, Giotto, I'm leaving!"

They both worriedly appeared.

"Are you sure you want to go over today Tsuna?"

"We could go to the park?"

"He doesn't like the park dad. We can go to the library?"

"The library?"

"Or we could go to the cake shop! Or sushi! You can visit your new friend!"

Tsuna almost twitched.

"No thanks."

The small boy pushed past the two.

Byakuran smiled beside the boy.

"Tsunayoshi-kun's father looks like he's going to say something he shouldn't~."

"Tsuna, you're grounded!"

The brunet boy looked up in his father in confusion.

Giotto laughed.

"He's kidding Tsuna! Don't listen to him. Look, Rukodo-kun is waiting for you outside!"

The boy was indeed waiting beside the gate with Chikusa and Ken.

Reborn appeared beside them.

"Keep going Tsuna. We'll use the weekend for training. Be safe."

Tsuna gave them a purposeful look.

"…Bye."

Giotto nodded and closed the door behind him.

Mukuro looked over curiously before deciding to keep the questions to himself.

Tsuna decided it was too quiet on the walk to the Varia home.

"What's wrong that you guys aren't being annoying?"

Ken looked away guilty.

Chikusa frowned.

"Belphegor and Lussuria haven't come home this week."

Tsuna hummed.

"It's probably because they are competing for the Vongola rings and got injured. Xanxus also doesn't accept failure so it might be that too. I didn't think they would be worried."

Tsuna nodded at Byakuran's words.

"There are still four more battles. They've decided it's taking too long so they will all be happening next week."

Tsuna sighed.

"They have their own things going on. It's best we don't get involved. You guys are strong but not strong enough."

~0~

Giotto almost screamed when he saw the plans Reborn had for him.

Asari and G stood beside them to watch their boss's progress.

Reborn pointed a gun at the teen.

"Get moving."

Giotto looked at his father pleadingly but the man only shrugged.

"You need the training."

Iemitsu grabbed the green haired boy beside his leg.

"I'm off to go see what I can do with him."

Reborn nodded and looked back at Giotto.

"Reborn, why do I even have to train? I am still short even if Hibari-san decides to show up and Lampo works out."

The golden haired brunet jumped at the gunshot near his foot.

"I have things planned out now train. You won't let G's and Asari's efforts in training go to waste will you?"

The teen glanced over at G who had bandages all over his body.

"No."

Reborn nodded as though that were the only proper answer.

"Now move it."

~0~

Asari had won.

That was now two victories for them.

But soon Lampo would have to fight.

The boy talked big but when it came down to it, he was a coward and Giotto wasn't sure what to do with him.

Reborn had said he should know as a boss.

He didn't.

It was frustrating trying to get the boy to go to the arena.

Commanding him to go on the threat of no candy seemed to work until he saw his opponent.

Giotto almost wished Tsuna were there to tell the boy what he needed to hear.

Tsuna knew exactly what to say to the boy to get him to do what was needed.

Or maybe it was just because the boy liked the youngest Sawada the most?

It had sparked the idea that maybe he could use Tsuna's name to motivate the young Bovino.

~0~

The score was now two-one plus one more.

He regretted ever letting Lampo even attempt to fight the man who was clearly too strong.

Saving the boy had also cost him the sky ring.

~0~

Giotto had honestly thought Knuckle would do the best once recruited.

The dark haired boy was so strong and passionate.

It was disturbing how much pleasure the Varia man took in almost beating the religious boxer to death.

Giotto believed that his ability to do nothing was one of the most stressful things as he watched his new friend struggle to stay on his feet even after the ring had been put together by the sadistic member of the Varia.

Reborn had been the one to call enough.

Iemitsu put a hand on his eldest's shoulder in sympathy.

Giotto angrily shrugged it off.

Once the Chervello deactivated the retraining cage, he almost beat the girls himself but kept his anger to himself as he gathered up his unconscious friend.

Was this worth it?

He was trained for so long but had he ever really wanted it?

Questioning his position in life wasn't going to help.

~0~

The score was now two-two plus one.

Giotto was losing his nerve and the strength that kept him going.

Was it worth it?

~0~

His confidence was shaken by the time they got to the mist battle.

Was there even a guardian for this?

Reborn said there was but…

Giotto was doubting Reborn for the first time and his mental health was taking a blow.

He was questioning things.

Overthinking shit to the point where he wasn't certain what to do.

Should he be following Reborn's guidance?

But then he had shown up.

No one but Reborn knew where he came from but it didn't matter.

He was strong and he was winning.

The battle was shifting back and forth between the two until the blue haired teen won.

Giotto let go of some of the stress he was holding.

It shot up though when the mysterious man came over.

"I am Daemon Spade and my services are yours as long as you prove yourself strong enough for Vongola."

He bowed in an elegant but arrogant manner.

The military coat rustled when he stood again.

The creepy smile would stay with Giotto for a long time.

"I'll be around. Call if you need me."

Giotto frowned.

Was Reborn the insane one or was he?

~0~

With the score now being three-two plus one, Giotto would- _should_- relax but couldn't.

Cloud and sky were the only ones left with cloud being the next.

Giotto was losing too much sleep to properly train.

~0~

Hibari Alaude had come.

It was a quick battle that ended with Xanxus being attacked.

Giotto really disliked the Chervello family.

How could they allow things to keep going so far?

It had been called.

Even with the scores being what they were, in the end it was a free for all.

Giotto would have to fight against Xanxus and win.

The teen was completely stressed.

Was he strong enough?

Quick enough?

Smart enough?

Was he even just enough?

~0~

The fight was tomorrow.

Iemitsu watched his son train with all the strength he had.

His son had grown tremendously and in such a short time too.

But even he couldn't be sure of the outcome.

Xanxus was strong.

To be taking on the main Vongola headquarters with only five of his chosen men…

This wasn't a matter to be taking lightly.

Sharp eyes took in his son's movements.

A lot was on this match.

He glanced over at Reborn.

"How are things?"

"Difficult."

He hummed.

Things would be difficult like this wouldn't they?

~0~

Giotto sat in the bath of his home, relaxing the taunt muscles.

Why was he even doing this?

That question kept coming up and haunting him.

Why was it so necessary that he inherit?

Xanxus was strong and –even if he was rough about it- a good leader.

The teen sighed and got out of the bath.

Towelling off, he paused and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had scars now.

From fighting a fight he wasn't even sure he should be a part of.

Something about it felt wrong.

He didn't know what though.

Ignoring it, he got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom.

His father had gone off somewhere with Reborn.

Giotto went down to the kitchen and sat at the table.

He rested his head in his arms.

"Big bro?"

The boy jumped.

"Tsuna! You shouldn't sneak up on people?"

"Sorry… What's wrong?"

Large brown eyes looked up at him worriedly.

"Nothing. I am just stressed…about school stuff."

Tsuna frowned.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk.

"What about it?"

"Uh, there's this event happening afterschool. Dad wants me to do it and he got a lot of my friends to help but I dunno if I want to do it."

Tsuna put down a pot and filled it with milk.

He turned on the flame before putting back the milk.

"Why do you have to do it?"

"…Um, well there's a teacher who has been helping a lot and a lot of people already think that I am going to be really good at it."

After a while, Tsuna put a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of Giotto.

"You shouldn't do things if you really don't want to. You can always say no."

~0~

Tsuna looked at Reborn.

The baby stared back at him.

"What?"

Large, brown eyes looked at Reborn for another long moment.

"I want to watch but I don't want them to know."

Reborn almost twitched at the words.

"Why?"

Tsuna's look hardened.

"I have my reasons just like you have yours for certain things. I am going to do it either way but I thought it would be easier for you if you were to know."

Reborn almost said something he shouldn't.

"What is it exactly that you want to watch?"

No hesitation.

"The fight between my brother and Xanxus. If my brother is going to be fighting this battle, I am going to be there. If I can protect him, I will."

Dark eyes scanned the small boy.

"I won't help but I won't point it out."

Tsuna nodded his thanks and walked off.

The baby tipped his hat over his eyes.

How had he missed that?

~0~

Tsuna stood at his safe point with Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa by his side.

They watched the proceedings happen.

Tsuna was extremely tempted to intrude but Byakuran held him down.

"That wouldn't be a smart thing for Tsunayoshi-kun to do."

What wasn't smart, Tsuna thought bitterly, was not helping Giotto when he was getting beat down.

Mukuro noticed Tsuna's twitches and did his best to make sure the boy didn't do anything stupid.

They were strong but getting in the middle of something like that was all kinds of stupid.

Brown eyes flickered orange as he watched the fight continue.

Asari and G were almost dead.

Lampo- a child!- was unconscious and burning up.

Hibari-san was barely moving and Kyoya had been found and made to be a bystander like the rest.

A dark haired boy and a boy that looked eerily like Mukuro were both struggling to just _breathe_ and Tsuna was trying his hardest not to go down and just stop the fight because he could!

He knew the Varia would listen to him.

Byakuran looked over at the boy and wrapped his arms around him.

The white haired man released the calming effect of the flames Tsuna gave him and slowly grew solid.

Mukuro and his gang would have attacked if they had not recognized him as the man from Italy.

Mismatched eyes watch the man warily.

"Calm down Tsunayoshi-kun. I'll make sure no one dies so stop crying."

Tsuna blinked.

He hadn't realized he was crying.

Byakuran smiled at him.

He motioned for the other three to come closer.

Setting Tsuna in the centre of the three, he faded away.

Brown eyes sleepily watched Byakuran go down to the fight.

Helping Hibari-san reach his ring and helping Bel reach his.

Tsuna sighed.

He didn't want anyone to die.


	12. Chapter 12

Children shouldn't smoke.

Twelve

Tsuna woke up the next morning with a gun pointed to his head.

He pushed it away and looked at the clock.

Too early.

Reborn readjusted his angle.

Tsuna ignored it and pulled the blanket up over his face.

Much too early.

~0~

The next time Tsuna awoke was to his alarm.

Smacking the device, Tsuna got up and headed to the bathroom.

Once his routine was done the boy headed down stairs.

A note on the fridge caught his attention.

_Tsuna,_

_Giotto had an accident at an afterschool event._

_He will be at the hospital for a few days._

_Be safe!_

_Love papa _

Tsuna grimaced at all the hearts on the page.

"The Arcobaleno seems to be upset~"

Brown eyes focused on the food in the fridge, trying to decide what to choose for lunch.

Once finished, he turned to see Reborn sipping on coffee.

"How did you find out about the fights?"

Tsuna tilted his head.

How to explain that?

"I have my ways."

Reborn looked at him sharply.

"Was it Mukuro?"

Tsuna tossed the idea of that around his head.

It was plausible.

Mukuro always knew important happenings and a titbit of everything else.

"Kind of… I have multiple ways that say many things."

Reborn looked at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry. I won't get in the way. I have my own things to do."

Dark eyes looked at him.

"Is it because of the ring you have?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Like I said, I have my own thing to do."

Reborn looked him over.

"You're more suited to take over Vongola than Giotto."

The brunet shrugged at he put together foods.

"He was born first. That's just the way things turned out this time around."

"…You're going to be late."

Tsuna shrugged.

~0~

Tsuna sighed when he spotted Yamamoto.

The boy brightened.

"Hey Tsuna! There's this funny guy looking for you."

Brown eyes glanced around suspiciously before focusing on the boy.

"What guy?"

The dark haired boy put his arms behind his back as he thought.

"He's a transfer kid. The one who came in when you came back I think…He looks like these and he has those booom! fireworks."

Tsuna blinked at Yamamoto's explanation.

Weird ass guy?

The brunet boy ignored it and thought about the motions Yamamoto had made with his hands.

Kinda sounded like G.

"Oh there he is!"

Yamamoto pointed behind the brunet.

Tsuna turned and spotted the silver haired boy angrily making his way over to them.

Byakuran smiled.

Tsuna frowned when he noticed he was annoyed.

"Your brother's friend asked the puppy to watch you. They still think someone else has to take care of you."

Tsuna tilted his head a bit in thought.

It was an odd way for Byakuran to word something.

Before Tsuna could think more of it, he was grabbed by a small hand.

"You! What's the big idea making me look for you?!"

Brown eyes watched Byakuran hover beside Gokudera.

Long fingertips touched the boy's face and Tsuna felt his stomach squish in an uncomfortable way.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Yamamoto's smile dropped and he forcefully pulled the two away from each other.

Byakuran thought something over before disappearing.

Tsuna blinked his focus back onto Gokudera.

"Why would I force you to look for me? Why are you even looking for me?"

The boy's childish face suddenly held an 'oh crap!' expression.

He cursed and ran his fingers through his hair in distraught.

Tsuna looked at the boy in perfectly sculpted confusion before shrugging and turning around.

He paused by Yamamoto.

"Thanks for your help Yamamoto-san."

The boy smiled and started walking with him to class.

"No problem! Hey, you're supposed to call me Takeshi!"

Tsuna internally sighed.

His mentality was overrun by the alternate universe versions of him and usually the way he went about things was by majority rule.

It was a difficulty trying to say Takeshi as opposed to Yamamoto-san but Tsuna supposed he would learn eventually.

"I'll try."

He didn't seem satisfied with that but let it go.

~0~

All throughout school, Tsuna noticed the other boy followed him almost everywhere.

He escaped during lunch because Tsuna couldn't imagine Hibari would like it and he lost him for a bit on the way home.

It if weren't for Yamamoto, he was sure the boy wouldn't have known how to find him.

"Tsuna, wait up!"

The boy was already by the gate of his home.

"I thought we could play today?"

Brown eyes spotted the silver haired boy obviously hidden behind a post.

"I can't. I have to take care of the house today."

Yamamoto wrinkled his nose.

"Alright…'

Tsuna cursed internally.

Yamamoto wasn't someone who should sound so sad.

Tsuna sighed.

"You can come in if you want. You can try the original recipe cake I'm going to try to make."

Dark eyes brightened.

"That's sounds cool!"

Tsuna nodded and opened the gate.

Just as he did, he heard a familiar call.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, let's plaaay~!"

Ken was the first to appear.

Followed by Chikusa and Mukuro, the trio magically appeared in time for Tsuna to re-evaluate his life.

He sighed deeply when Gokudera ran up between them.

"You're the wanted Estreno murderer! Stay away from the tenth's little brother!"

Tsuna walked past Gokudera.

He put out the twine of the dynamite stick and pushed the trio into his house.

"They're my friends. Don't do that."

Yamamoto smiled past his confusion.

"Be careful on your way home!"

The dark haired boy closed the gate to Tsuna's home.

He smiled threateningly and went into the house.

~0~

Tsuna watched anxiously.

He watched them mull over the flavour of the cake.

Pick at the frosting.

Decide if the fruit went well with the bread.

It was the first time he'd done an original recipe.

What if it was bad?

He knew he could go off a bit from the actual recipe but to actually do it from scratch-!

"It's good!"

Tsuna couldn't just take the word of Yamamoto.

He looked over to the other three.

"It tastes really good byon!"

Chikusa mumbled his agreement.

Large brown eyes looked at Mukuro.

"It would be better if it was dark chocolate than milk."

Tsuna sighed in relief.

It was good!

"I ran out when I was making yesterday's cake."

Mukuro looked at Tsuna suspiciously.

"And where is this cake?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Gone. Cake doesn't really last long."

Mukuro looked at Tsuna accusingly.

The boy shrugged.

~0~

Tsuna sighed as Mukuro walked alongside him to school.

"You said you were going back to my house at the corner."

Mismatched eyes glinted.

"Maybe I just want to see where little Tsunayoshi-kun goes to school. Is that such a bad thing?"

Tsuna's small hand pinched at the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Yes. You're scary Mukuro and I don't want any attention brought to me."

The pout the pineapple haired boy gave made Tsuna even more uncomfortable.

"It also seems as though you have an admirer. I can get rid of him."

Tsuna shrugged.

"He's just doing the job assigned to him so it's fine. He wants to be part of his brother's and mentor's world but he doesn't have the tact or skills yet. He has some experience with his weapons but he's very inexperienced. It's just a kid trying so don't touch him."

The older boy raised a brow.

"So informed~"

"I have to be. I keep making friends with all the wrong people."

Tsuna paused a couple metres away from the school gates.

"Please go back."

The older boy gave the brunet a thoughtful look.

"I'll leave for a price."

Brown eyes looked at the taller boy suspiciously.

"What is it?"

Mukuro leaned to Tsuna's level.

"A kiss."

The boy didn't question it as he pecked Mukuro's cheek and pulled away expectantly.

"Not there."

Not wanting to have to keep kissing the boy, Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Where?"

Mukuro tapped his lips with a small smile.

Tsuna stared hard at the taller boy.

Was that a blush?

The warning bell dinged.

Reading too much into things wasn't going to help.

He pulled Mukuro lower and pressed their lips together roughly.

Pushing the older boy away, Tsuna ran towards the school.

"Go back home!"

The cry was mostly ignored as the pineapple haired boy stood there.

Mismatched eyes watched the boy pass the gates and head to school.

"You! Just what do you think you're doing!?"

The taller boy turned to spot the nuisance that had been following them.

"Oya, and who is this little boy?"

Gokudera bristled.

"I am the caretaker of the tenth's little brother!"

The small boy pulled out four dynamite, his small inexperienced hands not letting him hold anymore.

Mukuro raised a brow and held out his hand.

Gokudera tensed when a trident materialized.

Both ignored the bell.

Green eyes watched Mukuro.

The small boy grew impatient and ran towards the other.

Mukuro easily side-stepped the boy and tripped him.

"Weak and predictable."

Gokudera angrily rose.

"Shut up!"

He struck the fuse of the dynamite against the flint cufflinks he wore and tossed them at Mukuro.

The dark haired boy easily knocked them aside.

Moments later they exploded.

"You have bad timing. How to you expect to protect my little Tsuna with those lazy attacks? You can't even protect yourself."

Gokudera pulled out more dynamite.

"I'm not scared to die for my mission!"

"Oya, such brave words for a child."

Mukuro suddenly came close and grabbed Gokudera's collar.

He held the trident against the boy's throat.

"Your words are going to be seen as a challenge to someone. Too bad I'm going to kill you now."

Green eyes squeezed shut and his body tensed in fear.

He was suddenly pushed away.

Gokudera fell to the floor roughly.

He quickly scrambled away and scanned the area.

"Y_ou _are interrupting the peace and you are late for school herbivore. I will deal with you later but first-."

A tonfa scraped against the edge of one of the trident's blades as both young boys tried to get the upper hand against each other.

Gokudera pouted internally.

"No! I have to eliminate the threat!"

Hibari and Mukuro both jumped away from each other.

Dark eyes narrowed at Gokudera.

"Leave."

Mukuro smirked.

"Kufufufu, you are useless against either of us. It's easier for the weak to survive by running away."

Gokudera made a move to charge at Mukuro again but his shirt was suddenly caught.

He angrily looked around for the source before his eyes dropped sleepily.

A loud thump was heard as he dropped to the ground unconscious.

Hibari and Mukuro looked around.

Both alert, they got into a fighting stance.

They both moved against each other while trying to focus on their surroundings.

Mukuro managed to nick Hibari and Hibari managed a graze but they were both too occupied with trying to spot the invisible danger.

After a bit, they fought each other harder.

Less strikes made contact and the blows were harder.

Suddenly, they were pulled away from each other.

The two struggled to fight.

Suddenly, the white figure caught their attention.

"Now now, what would Tsunayoshi-kun do if his two friends killed each other?"

Mukuro struggled more when he remembered who it was.

"Let me go."

The creepy smile directed at them made them both tense.

"I can't. Tsuna sent me down here to stop you two from fighting. I honestly couldn't care less if you two were to kill each other. I'd actually very much so like it but Tsunayoshi-kun can see us from here so I have to stop you or he'll hate me."

Purple eyes stared at the distant window of the school.

Both their attentions turned towards it as well.

Mukuro almost shuddered.

He could feel Tsuna's anger.

Oops.

Hibari tried to hit the figure.

The boy was silently baffled when his attacks fazed through the white clad man's body.

"So let's take you two kitty's away from each other so I can get a prize from Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Hibari and Mukuro both suddenly feel unmeasurably relaxed.

The feeling was uncomfortable and foreign after a fight and their stomachs felt uneasy.

Queasiness was overcome through when the forced relaxation soothed them into sleep.

Byakuran looked up at the window and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

After this chapter will be the time skip and once I have all the characters (majority) introduced there will be romantic and sexual progression so yeah! This will finally be a fic worth the 'm' rating. Sorry it ends so abrupt.

Thirteen

Tsuna sat in the hospital room as his brother got dressed behind the curtain.

"Were you fine on your own Tsuna?"

The boy considered his answer.

"Yeah."

Giotto peeked his head out behind the curtain.

"What's wrong?"

Tsuna wrinkled his nose.

"Dad said you had in accident during an afterschool thing but I don't get how you got so hurt."

The boy internally smiled as his brother grew nervous.

"Yeah well, uh we were just y'know…doing stuff and it got out of hand."

Giotto hid behind the curtain.

"Don't worry about it too much Tsuna!"

The curtain was pushed aside.

Large brown eyes spotted the complete ring on the chain around Giotto's neck.

"Where'd you get that?"

Amber eyes widened.

"How about we go home?!"

Tsuna raised a brow but shrugged.

"Okay."

~0~

Reborn decided Giotto deserved rest after all he'd been through.

The boy had been forced to progress more than he should have had to in such a short amount of time.

There weren't many people who could come through like that especially at such a young age.

It was also an opportunity to find out more about Tsuna.

Tracking the boy was easy but finding out actual information was difficult.

He'd been trying to find out Tsuna's personal things but other than physical evidence there was nothing.

Reborn's irritation was starting to show through.

Gah!

He needed someone to push around because his student was off limits and who knows what Tsuna could do.

~0~

Giotto blinked as he came back from school.

Who were all these people surrounding his house?

The men in suits glared at him as he came by the gate.

"Who're you?!"

A gun was pointed at the teen.

Giotto immediately went on the defensive.

"I'm Sawada Giotto, I live here!"

The brown haired boy's eyes widened when he spotted his brother heading towards the house at an easy pace.

"Reborn! Why are these people here?! Get rid of them, Tsuna's coming!"

Reborn smirked as his student panicked.

In all honestly, Reborn wanted to know how Tsuna would play off the large threat.

"Oooh~ So this is my new little brother."

Giotto warily watched both his brother and the newcomer.

"Hey, I'm Dino Chiavarone."

Giotto blanched and opened the gate quickly.

He shoved Dino inside the house and angrily looked at the other guards.

"Either get in or get out now!"

Unsure about what to do they all entered the home.

Giotto shut the door just as Tsuna walked up to the gate.

"Haha, hey Tsuna!"

The boy looked at his elder brother.

"Hi?"

Giotto leaned on the gate to keep Tsuna from entering.

"I have some friends over."

Large brown eyes blinked.

"And?"

Giotto opened the gate slowly.

Then he thought of a master plan!

He picked up his brother and zoomed to the stairs.

Almost tripping, he placed Tsuna down at the top.

"I want you to stay up here until I say so."

"Why?"

Giotto laughed nervously and scratched at his cheek.

"Cuz y'know…. Adult things and stuff. I just want you to stay up here okay?"

The small boy sighed internally.

"Okay."

Giotto smiled and hugged the boy roughly.

"Thanks Tsuna! Just let me know if you need anything okay?"

Tsuna nodded and watched his brother go down stairs.

Reborn hopped up beside Tsuna.

"You saw them?"

"You'd have to be something pretty special to miss that."

Dark eyes shined as they looked the boy over.

"Do you plan to do anything?"

Brown eyes looked at the cursed baby.

"I'm not going to include myself in anything unless it's interesting. Do you _want _me to include myself?"

Reborn followed the boy to his room.

Tsuna lay on his bed and scooted over so the baby could have a spot.

"I saw you at the ring conflict."

Tsuna nodded.

"You're the only reason your brother is alive."

The boy closed his eyes.

"How did you do it?"

Half-lidded eyes glanced at Reborn.

"I didn't. Someone else did."

Reborn was about to ask another question but Tsuna interrupted.

"Your guest and my brother need introductions don't you think?"

Reborn didn't say anything.

Just as he turned to leave, there was a sharp rap at the window.

Tsuna hummed and Reborn narrowed his eyes at the small smile on his face.

"Wonder what that could be."

Reborn ignored it and went over to the window.

The dark haired baby jumped over to the window and opened it.

He ignored the gun and focused on the baby holding it.

"Haha, I found you first kora!"

There was a gunshot.

Tsuna irritably opened his eyes.

"Can you not?"

The blue eyes baby blinked.

Reborn's brows knitted together.

"Why didn't my pacifier sense you?"

Colonello grinned.

"You're gettin' behind Reborn! I always knew you were a loser."

The Spartan like baby readied his rifle.

"Oh my Colonello you shouldn't be so harsh. He's been on a mission for the Vongola Ninth after all."

The door to Tsuna's room was suddenly forced open.

"Haha, I found you Reborn! Now I can take you out before the others-erk! Colonello-sempai is already here?!"

Reborn angrily looked at the others.

Tsuna huffed.

"Reborn, can you not do this here?"

The baby ignored him and looked to Fon.

"Why are you here?"

Fon looked at Colonello and Skull.

He took a deep breath and let it out as he focused on Reborn.

"We've been looking for you. Aria needs to see you as soon as possible. Mammon told us you were around here. Colonello and Skull seemed to have some other ideas as to what to do."

The strongest baby glanced at Tsuna before deciding he didn't care if the other heard.

"Hey, should we really be talking with an outsider near us kora?"

Skull sneaked up behind Reborn.

Tsuna started to close his eyes again.

"It's fine. I don't care about your business. You guys can come in-"

Skull tried to sneak attack Reborn but the baby easily side-stepped and kicked Skull out the window.

"Aaah, I'll get you Reborn!"

"-or out."

Tsuna sighed.

Colonello looked at Tsuna suspiciously.

"Who's this Reborn, kora?"

Fon gracefully stepped inside as Colonello flew inside.

The bird settled the blond baby on the bed and decided that Tsuna was a good place to perch.

Colonello was surprised when Falco didn't nip his fingers for trying to pet him.

Lichi seemed to have the same idea as the hawk as it climbed off of Fon's head and onto Tsuna.

The boy smiled when the small monkey kissed his cheek and climbed into his shirt for warmth.

Reborn almost snorted.

"It's going to be difficult to separate them now. Leon wouldn't let go of him for almost a week."

Fon raised a worried brow but decided not to say anything while Colonello watched in silent surprise.

Tsuna yawned.

"You should talk to Reborn about that business you have with him. Don't want to delay it any longer; after all, he is the last one."

Both babies looked at Tsuna with open suspicion.

He ignored them and cuddled the animals, trying to get comfortable enough for sleep.

"Well, it is important kora."

"You need to go to the old meet up area."

Reborn raised a brow.

"Why?"

Fon smiled.

"To have your curse removed."

Reborn almost fell over at the news.

"What do you mean _removed_?"

Fon smiled.

"We were all sceptical too. At least, until it was a proven method."

Reborn glanced at Tsuna to see that he wasn't the least bit interested the conversation.

"When did this cure happen?"

"About a year ago kora."

The baby clenched his fists.

"Why haven't I heard about this until now?"

Fon patted Reborn.

"We are all difficult to find Reborn. Getting a message to us without blowing anything over takes time."

The baby sighed before looking at the others.

"Why are you still in that form then?"

Fon sighed.

"It seems it takes time for our bodied to adjust and grow. Viper…_Mammon_ I mean, has been free for almost a year and he barely looks ten. We've just recently been freed."

Reborn tsked.

"Then why did he look the same?"

Tsuna moved carefully so he could look at Reborn.

"His specialty is illusions Reborn. Hiding something from you would be a challenge but not impossible."

Reborn was almost tempted to shoot at Tsuna.

Who did this kid think he was telling him off like that?

There was a large crash below.

"Your student's family have left him alone. You should go check on the two."

Reborn huffed but decided he needed some space and left.

Tsuna looked at the two.

Fon looked over the child curiously.

"You are…Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

The brunet nodded.

"You're the one who has them?"

Fon nodded and handed over a package.

"Aria made sure to get them to you as soon as possible."

Tsuna looked at the empty pacifiers.

Only the slight coloured tint left behind let Tsuna tell the difference.

"Ah, the failed one is here too. I didn't need this one but it's nice to have."

Tsuna looked at Byakuran.

He hadn't seen the man since the incident at school.

Tsuna held them out for the white haired man to take them into the pocket dimension in the ring.

Fon and Colonello looked at Tsuna with well hidden confusion as the pacifiers disappeared.

"Thank you for bringing these to me."

Colonello got up close to Tsuna and glared at the boy.

"Who are you kora?"

Tsuna dropped his hand in front of the baby.

Blue eyes widened at the ring.

Sure he didn't know as much as Reborn but he knew what that ring meant.

Fon walked over to the bed and calmly looked over the situation.

"I see. You've been a busy child."

Tsuna closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Too busy."

Fon and Colonello looked at the boy in wonder.

~0~

Reborn _tsked_ at his dealt with Dino and Giotto.

When he returned to Tsuna's room, he was a bit irritated to see that Fon and Colonello had fallen asleep beside Tsuna.

It disturbed the baby when he noticed Colonello's eyes were actually shut.

Reborn blinked when he felt something off about the room.

The tenseness that was always set in his shoulders began to fade.

Every odd blink made him feel more tired.

What was happening?

Reborn forced himself to turn back and leave the room though the feeling stayed with him.

Large dark eyes noticed the pacifier around his neck glow dimly.

As though it wanted to shine but couldn't.

~0~

Reborn looked at Dino.

The older teen stared back in determination.

"I'll take care of Giotto and his little brother with my best abilities Reborn!"

The baby nodded.

Dino had been a rushed job but he was still mostly reliable.

"I'll be gone for at most a week so make sure nothing happens."

The blond Italian nodded and watched the baby leave.

~0~

Giotto blinked when he entered his brother's room.

Two babies on top of his brother along with two animals.

What the actual fuck?

"Tsuna?"

The boy moved and got up slowly.

He kept his eyes shut.

"Hm?"

"It's almost eight. Do you want anything to eat? I'm going out with our new house guest."

The boy yawned and rubbed his face.

"No thanks. I'll make something in a bit."

Giotto nodded.

"Uh, Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Who're they?"

Brown eyes looked at the babies on his bed.

"They're Reborn's friends. I guess they fell asleep in here."

Giotto tensed as Tsuna yawned.

"All right…"

Giotto frowned.

~0~

Tsuna smiled when the little monkey handed him the spices too high on the shelf and almost giggled when the bird swopped like a predator just to grab something else.

Animals were great.

Especially the nice ones.

Tsuna grabbed some of the precooked meat and tossed it for the bird to catch.

He ripped off a bit of the cabbage and passed it to the monkey with a soft smile.

"Lichi seems to really like you."

Tsuna nodded.

The monkey made noises in greeting but didn't move away from the boy.

"Falco seems to like you too."

"They're really cute and talented."

Both babies could've sworn their animal partners blushed at the complement.

Tsuna clapped his hands together in finality.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes actually. It smells delicious."


	14. Chapter 14

Oh my, did I forget to say this was a _male harem_ fic? Queen of ridiculous situations, that's me.

Fourteen

Twenty-one year old Giotto sighed as he looked at his sixteen year old brother.

"So you stay here until you finish school and then you promise to come move to Italy with me, right?"

Orange-brown eyes glanced at his brother before focusing back to slicing vegetables.

"I guess."

The man looked at the teen in frustration.

"Tsuna~! Don't be like that!"

A thick _thump_ made Giotto jump.

"Why does it matter if I move to Italy? It's not like anything is going to happen to me if I don't."

Giotto's golden eyes looked around nervously.

"Ahahaha…yeeeah it's just, ya'know… me and dad will get worried about you if you don't!"

Tsuna worked the knife out of the chopping board and resumed chopping.

"I'll be fine. You and dad left me alone long enough for me to know that."

The lighter haired brunet sighed.

"I really do worry about you Tsuna. You're independent and I know you can take care of yourself but-"

Tsuna didn't move his focus when he heard the hit.

"Spoiling him won't do him any good loser Giotto so leave him alone."

"Ack! Reborn!"

Tsuna sighed internally.

"And besides, I'll be here to re-tutor him in Italian before he goes."

Giotto pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all. Tsuna I just want you to be safe. We aren't very good at keeping out of trouble."

The young teen shrugged.

"I'll be fine."

Giotto's sudden excitement got the better of him.

"But what if you're not!? What if something bad happens? What if-"

"What if I am perfectly fine?"

Giotto paused to look at his brother.

Tsuna walked over to the sink and washed his hands.

"What if I stay here and live a happy life without having to go to Italy? Besides, by the time I finish school I'll be an adult. Shouldn't I _try _to live on my own and stuff?"

Giotto was about to continue his argument when Reborn decided he had enough.

"Shouldn't you be packing up your things now loser Giotto?"

The man looked up at the hitman.

"That isn't helping Reborn!"

Dark eyes looked over at Tsuna.

"I wasn't trying to help _you_."

Tsuna sighed heavily.

"We'll just wait and see what happens all right Giotto?"

The man pouted before going over and crushing his brother in a hug.

"Not Giotto! Call me big bro~!"

Reborn smirked at the brown haired boy's eternally suffering sigh.

A knock at the door allowed Tsuna to pull away.

He opened the door with frown.

"Big brother Tsuna!"

The teen smiled as the fluffy cow boy jumped up at him.

"Hey Lambo."

The boy grinned.

"Sup Tsuna."

The teen looked up to spot the green haired twelve year old.

"Hey Lampo. Giotto is in the kitchen. I packed up the stuff you left here and left it in a box for you."

The cool kid nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Alala, Tsuna!"

The teen looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"We get to play lots lots more because I get to stay here instead of going with loser Giotto and Lampo!"

Tsuna plopped the boy on a chair beside Reborn who had taken a seat.

"Where are you going to stay though Lambo?"

The boy blew a raspberry at Reborn before focusing on Tsuna.

"I dunno."

Tsuna took a breath.

"Let me know when you do okay?"

"Okay. Hey hey, what are you making?"

Lambo stood in his chair, trying to spot what the other was making.

"Just meat stew for dinner."

There was a noise behind them.

"Aah! Lampo, don't drop it!"

There was a noise and a thump along with a shriek.

"They must've dropped the 10-year bullets I packed up."

Lampo came running down the stairs, tears in his eyes.

"Reborn! What do I do?"

The green haired boy looked at Tsuna in a panic.

"Uh, something happened and now he's upstairs unconscious."

Tsuna rolled his eyes.

Like that didn't give anything away.

He made eye contact with Reborn.

Dark eyes clearly said to teach the kid a lesson in lying.

"Is Giotto okay? I should go up there and check on him if he's unconscious!"

The acting was purposely overdone but Lampo still panicked.

"Hahaha, loser Giotto hit his head! Let's go upstairs and look through his stuff!"

The boy immediately ran past his brother.

Tsuna and Reborn began to head up the room when Lampo shoved himself in the way.

"Never mind! He isn't unconscious but he hit his head! Can I have some ice Tsuna? I'll take it up to him!"

Tsuna looked to Reborn who nodded and walked past the green haired boy.

"Okay. Tell him to come down in a bit though. The food is almost done."

The relief was easily spotted.

"All right."

He took the ice.

"Thanks."

Walking away, the green haired boy glanced back at the kitchen before hurrying up the stairs.

Shoving open the door, Lampo looked at Reborn who as scanning the thirty-one year old Giotto.

"What's wrong with him?"

Reborn roughly shoved his head to the side and noticed a large bump on his head.

"Something heavy was thrown at his head before coming here. Time's almost up but he'll be fine. He obviously didn't come from _that _hostile an area."

Lampo nodded in relief then noticed his little brother tied up in the corner with tape over his mouth.

The boy decided it best not to ask.

"Time's up."

There was a cloud of pink smoke and a sudden screech.

"Nooo! Tsuna!"

The twenty-one year old pushed past Reborn and headed downstairs.

Tsuna blinked when he was suddenly snuggled into Giotto's chest.

"What's wrong with you?"

Giotto pressed their faces together.

"Tsuna! Tsuna promise me that you won't ever let anyone touch you in a no-no way!"

Brows scrunched together in confusion.

"What the fu-? 'No-no way?'…_What?_"

Tsuna pulled away and looked at his brother in confusion.

"My innocent Tsuna shouldn't do anything like that! Those are bad adult things! Nevernevernevernvernver! NEVER!"

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion over his brother's hysterical words.

"But I guess it would be okay if it were with a girl. A nice delicate one that gets embarrassed just by taking off a coat…yeah."

Giotto's golden brown eyes focused on his brother with a new clarity.

"Tsuna! Promise me that you will never have sex until you get married to a nice shy girl!"

"What?"

The elder Sawada looked at Tsuna with a determined gaze before harshly grabbing the boy's shoulders and shaking him a bit.

"Promise me!"

Lampo and Reborn came down and looked on in confusion.

"Giotto, let go the pot's going to boil over."

The plea was ignored.

"Promise me Tsuna!"

Reborn coolly walked past the duo and turned the fire off.

Golden eyes glanced at Reborn.

They focused back on Tsuna before they widened and looked at Reborn's back.

"It was you!"

Reborn turned and looked over at Giotto.

"What's wrong with you?"

Tsuna was suddenly smothered again.

"Don't you touch Tsuna ever!"

"Giotto-" "Big bro!" "What's wrong with you?"

He was about to say something.

Then paused and thought about it more.

"I…well…"

His excitement seemed to settle.

Suddenly, the man deflated.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuugh. How could something like that happen!? When did that- _Just how did that even happen?!_"

Tsuna made a face before deciding it was just better not to ask.

Reborn walked over and purposely bumped into Giotto.

The man didn't snap out of his sudden insanity and depression.

Lampo watched on in confusion.

Tsuna started pulling out the items for serving the meal.

"Ah, where's Lambo?"

Lampo suddenly made an 'oh shit!' face.

"He's upstairs. I'll get him!"

Tsuna nodded and set the plates 'n such before grabbing his brother and guiding him to a seat at the table.

Reborn continued to watch Giotto as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"Do you want bread?"

Reborn nodded.

He ignored the other man in favour of looking over the delicious meal Tsuna served.

"You should think about going into the culinary arts Tsuna."

The boy shrugged.

"It's one of the options I guess. I already have a job at the cake shop. I met someone nice there. She came along with Kyoko."

Reborn hummed.

"Her name is Haru. That's what she told me to call her."

Reborn stirred his spoon in his bowl, cooling the broth as he listened.

"Already on a first name basis?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"I also have to head something in a few days after Giotto leaves so I might have someone over soon."

Reborn's attention was now purely focused on Tsuna.

"And who would that be?"

Tsuna glanced at his brother's face.

Still in a mildly vegetative and focused state.

"Don't worry about it."

Reborn raised a brow.

He was about to ask why when they heard the heavy steps.

"Big bro Tsuna~! Reborn tired me up and they left me there and your brother got really big for a while and Lampo called me stupid and- oh can I have extra meat in mine?"

Tsuna patted the boy's thick black locks and smiled.

"Yes but you have to wash your hands first."

Lambo nodded.

"I hate kids."

Lampo looked at his brother in a disdainful manner before helping him wash his hands properly.

The green haired boy winced when Lambo began playing with the water and splashing him.

"Stop it Lambo!"

The boy ignored his brother.

"Lambo, hurry up or Reborn will eat your food."

The boy hurriedly finished before shoving his brother away and working at getting to his seat.

Giotto suddenly snapped out of his daze when Tsuna sat beside Reborn.

"No!"

Tsuna blinked.

"What?"

"Sit here Tsuna. I don't want you near him."

"Why not?"

Giotto seemed to choke on his words before turning pale and returning to his previous state.

~0~

Giotto lay worriedly in bed.

How was he supposed to leave Tsuna and Reborn alone after seeing _that_?

The man shuddered as he remembered what he saw.

Reborn on top of his brother with his disgusting hands all over him and his lie telling lips against Tsuna's.

His hand clenched in anger.

No one like Reborn was allowed to touch Tsuna in that way.

He was too innocent and needed to be taken care of.

Well not really.

But he should be with some cute girl that shared his innocent and civilian lifestyle!

Not some disgusting thing from the mafia.

Giotto frowned.

Tsuna shouldn't even be near him.

Giotto wasn't pure enough to even be hugging his brother much less trying to protect him but he _had _to.

No one would ever hurt his little brother as long as he was alive.

Not even Reborn.

The uncursed hitman would never have the chance to make Tsuna unhappy.

The monsters of the world won't even be able to get close to him.

Giotto rose from his bed.

He shuffled out of his room and headed towards Tsuna's.

Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see his little brother still awake.

Tsuna was always tired but he didn't officially go to sleep until twelve or so.

The teen turned on his desk chair to look at his brother.

"What's up?"

Tsuna put the mechanical pencil down and placed the paper he was working on in an unlabelled binder.

"Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

The teen sighed as he looked at the clock beside the only source of light.

He leaned over and dimmed the lamp.

"I was trying to finish up my project but it is late. Is something wrong?"

Giotto shook his head and entered the room.

Tsuna got up and moved to his bed.

Suddenly, the both tripped over their own feet.

Giotto laughed quietly as he picked himself off his brother.

"We'll never grow out of that huh?"

Tsuna smiled lightly.

It always pleased Giotto when Tsuna expressed things other than boredom, confusion or monotone towards him.

"I guess not. I wish we would."

Giotto sat on the edge of the bed as Tsuna got himself comfortable.

"So I'm leaving tomorrow."

Tsuna nodded his understanding.

"You'll call me and stuff right?"

Tsuna hummed an affirmative.

"Don't get into trouble and if you do you'll tell me right?"

Brown-orange eyes closed.

"Yeah."

Giotto brushed back Tsuna's fluffy brown hair.

"Tsuna, you wanna have a sleep over before I leave."

Dimmed eyes opened to sleepily blink at him.

"I dunno if we fit together anymore."

Tsuna pressed himself against the wall.

Giotto smiled as he lifted the blanket and got in the bed.

He reached out and grabbed his brother.

"G'night big brother."

Giotto smiled and cuddled Tsuna.

"Good night my adorable little brother."

He felt Tsuna smile against his neck before letting out a soft breath.

Giotto looked at his little brother in the dim light.

The man sighed and bent his legs to fit his legs onto the bed.

He would order Tsuna another one soon.

Carefully reaching over, he turned off the light.

The brother snuggled against each other.

_I'll protect you Tsuna!_

Byakuran looked at the brothers with a frown.

What a good thing Giotto was leaving for Italy tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

How did some of you not see the time skip? I warned you for two chapters. I do not understand?

Fifteen

Tsuna made an uncomfortable noise as his brother hugged him in the airport.

People made loud whispers over the scene but Tsuna was more uncomfortable with the lack of air.

"We should get going Giotto."

The golden brown haired man pulled away with a sniffle.

Tsuna frowned.

Had his brother always been like this?

"I'll call you when I get there and you have to call me as much as you can."

Tsuna sighed.

"I'll call you twice a week."

Maybe.

Giotto was about to say something when G pulled his arm.

"We're going to miss the flight."

G roughly grabbed his boss and friends, trying to drag him to where they should be.

Asari smiled lightly at Tsuna before working with the Vongola storm guardian.

Lampo and Knuckle both waved before also working to shove Giotto into the plane.

Tsuna sighed and turned to Reborn.

"So where are you off to Reborn? You know I don't need a tutor."

The hitman smirked as they walked towards the sidewalk.

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes."

No hesitation.

Reborn frowned.

"What do you plan on doing if I were to leave?"

Tsuna stepped back as a taxi pulled up to close to the sidewalk.

"Doesn't matter if you are here or not, I'll do what needs to be done for his sake."

Reborn picked up his legs and shoved himself into the cab with Tsuna.

The teen turned and smirked at him.

"I keep forgetting you don't know who he is."

Reborn huffed internally.

He didn't and it pissed him off.

Tsuna wasn't trying to hide anything from anyone except his brother and father so the fact that he still didn't know who _he _was irritated him to no end.

"Maybe I'll spend our time together trying to figure out who he is?"

Tsuna looked out the window.

Purple eyes looked through the glass.

Byakuran smiled and waved at Tsuna.

The teen smiled.

"I don't think you'll know who he is until he gets bored playing his game with you."

Reborn tilted his fedora over his eyes and settled into the car seat.

Fucking kid.

~0~

Reborn looked at Tsuna the next morning with a raised brow.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you?"

Tsuna shrugged and took Reborn's plate.

"I'll be on time."

Reborn really wished he could pick on Tsuna.

"Do you want anything special today?"

Reborn shrugged.

"Something for a couple of people. Fon and some of the others want to visit now that your brother's gone."

Tsuna nodded.

"All right. I'll bring you some deluxe cake."

Reborn almost said his thanks but decided the brat didn't deserve it.

Tsuna walked past him and almost stumbled on the carpet on the living room.

"You should watch your feet."

There was a sigh from the boy.

"I liked you better when you were 4o centimetres."

Reborn smirked.

~0~

Tsuna walked on the road to school slowly.

"They're coming around here?"

Byakuran nodded.

"They aren't all together so I suggest you ask your…"fans" for a collection."

Tsuna nodded.

"He reminds me a lot of Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Orange tinged eyes looked over the street to spot them.

He scanned the tall girl first.

"Do you think Hibari would have large breasts if he were biologically female?"

Byakuran laughed.

"I think he would!"

Tsuna squinted a bit.

"I think he would either have really long hair or really short."

Byakuran nodded in agreement.

"I think Tsunayoshi would be a very cute girl."

Tsuna thought about it and frowned.

"I'd have small boobs. Wouldn't there be a couple universes where I am female?"

Byakuran shrugged.

"You're an identified male in this one so I never bothered to link you with female identities. We could look later though~"

Tsuna frowned.

"Maybe. Anyways, he's more experienced in fighting than he looks."

Purple eyes turned their attention to the redhead walked beside the powerful woman.

"I'd imagine so. A small family is bound to be picked on and a boss would have to have experience to have not been assassinated by now."

Tsuna nodded.

"He wears the ring around his neck?"

White feathers covered Tsuna's vision for a second as Byakuran flew across the street.

Tsuna continued to walk easily.

"Around his neck with a durable chain so you can easily snatch it as long as you unhook it carefully."

"And her?"

"Under her armband."

Tsuna _tsked_ and sighed.

"I'll see if Hibari can help."

~0~

Tsuna sighed as he walked to the cake shop.

"Hey, I thought we were going to play today Tsuna!"

"Idiot! He's going to train me today, right?"

The smallest boy wilted in annoyed defeat as Gokudera and Yamamoto argued behind him.

"Actually, I'm working today."

Yamamoto laughed.

"Really? That's cool! I'll go today and order something then we can hang out later."

Tsuna internally sighed.

Yamamoto's emotional dependency was charming-cute even- but sometimes he just wanted a bit of space.

"I will too! Then you can train me instead of playing with this guy!"

The internal sigh turned into a groan.

Gokudera didn't even _like _him for the majority of the time they had known each other.

Only a favour for the tenth but then _one _little display of his strength and suddenly he had a student.

A noisy one.

That was oddly affectionate when no one was around.

"As long as you don't get me in trouble."

_Again._

With that bitter thought in mind, Tsuna entered the adorable shop and headed to the back ignoring the fact that Kyoya was there.

Tsuna walked into the small room in the back and changed his clothes before heading to the bathroom.

Staring at himself in the mirror, he questioned his life's choices.

Maybe it would have been better to stay in Italy when he was younger?

Mukuro and Bel weren't _that _bad.

Ken and Chikusa were almost like his children and Mammon sure as hell didn't make the situation _worse_.

"When did things start getting so noisy?"

"Tsuna! We're running low on the specials. Can you start making some?"

Turning on the tap, he splashed his face a bit before washing his hands thoroughly.

"I'll start on it!"

Tsuna smiled a bit as he went into the kitchen.

"Hey Sawada-kun!"

"I'll be going now. Good look Sawada."

Tsuna said his goodbye to the other worker and smiled fondly at the other worker.

Pulling out some of the ingredients, the front worker poked his head in.

"As soon as you finish with those cakes you'll be upfront Sawada."

Tsuna nodded his understanding and started baking.

~0~

Tsuna sighed as he finished decorating the cakes.

"Sir, I'm done with the cakes!"

The front worker came in.

"Good! I'll cut the larger ones up and restock so you go upfront all right?"

The teen nodded and traded placed with the older man.

As soon as he got to the register, three boys appeared.

"Oya, so Tsunayoshi-kun what do you recommend today?"

The brunet smiled tightly.

"What I always recommend for you Mukuro unless you want the special?"

The teen smiled and looked at him with mismatched eyes.

"I dunno… I want to get something special for Nagi."

Tsuna nodded.

"If she's settling down all right then I think she would prefer something vanilla but I think it would be better if she ate some _real _food. She wasn't all that healthy when we found her you remember right?"

Mukuro made a face.

"The fruit tart, two vanilla strawberry, a chocolate pudding and two specials."

Tsuna nodded.

"Who're the two specials for?"

Mukuro was about to say something when the door to the shop slammed open.

"Shishishishi, look at the cute princess!"

Tsuna raised a brow at Mukuro.

"Guess they followed us here Mukuro-sama."

Chikusa gave Tsuna a sympathetic look.

Bel cut in front of the line with Mammon behind him and grinned at Tsuna.

"The prince was wondering why you weren't at home. A princess shouldn't work around all the peons."

Tsuna was ready to slam his face in the counter.

Instead he gathered Mukuro's order and told him his charge.

"Bel, step aside so I can work please."

Tsuna motioned for the offended woman to step forward.

The large grin faltered a bit.

"The prince doesn't like be ignored especially by his princess."

Tsuna took the woman's order with a smile.

"Bel, I'm working."

"So?"

Tsuna politely handed her back her change.

"Come again!"

The blond became irritated the longer the brunet ignored him.

Mammon sighed.

"Bel leave him alone while he works. Besides, Mukuro bought us cakes. It would be a waste to let Ken eat them.

The blond pouted but relented.

"Fine."

Tsuna smiled.

"You have him on such a tight leash. I wonder just what you use to keep him in line."

"Reason."

Tsuna raised a brow.

Bel grinned and wrapped his arms around Mammon.

"He uses sex!"

Tsuna tried to fight off his laughter as he tried to take the next customer's order.

Laughing at Mammon was always a bad thing.

It was something Ken could attest to especially when he laughed at Mammon's full height.

Poor boy still had nightmares sometimes.

Soon Tsuna was at the end of the line.

"Tsuna-san!"

The brunet smiled lightly.

"Hey Haru, are you alone today?"

The brunet girl nodded.

"It's dad's birthday today so I came as early as I could for the special today. It's his favourite!"

Tsuna nodded.

"You got lucky Haru there's two left."

The girl grinned.

"Perfect!"

Tsuna watched as one of the workers flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

"You'll be taking your friends with you right Tsuna?"

The brunet nodded and passed the cakes over to Haru.

"We'll do the clean up so as soon as you finish up, you can head home."

Tsuna honestly couldn't blame him for wanting to get rid of his "colourful" friends.

"All right. Is this all you wanted Haru?"

The girl blushed.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to the amusement park with m-"

"Are we leaving Tsuna!"

"Can we go now?"

Haru _eeked_ as she was crowded out of the way.

Tsuna sighed.

"I'll be out as soon as I change. Sorry Haru, what was it that you wanted?"

"Never mind, have a good day Tsuna-san."

He nodded.

"You too."

~0~

"So are going to your house?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"I have to go shopping."

Yamamoto pouted.

"That's a bummer. I'm heading home I guess. Maybe we can hang out later?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Maybe."

The dark haired teen grinned.

"See ya at school!"

Tsuna nodded.

"_Che_, I have to be going too but we'll be training soon right?"

Tsuna continued walking towards the grocery market.

"I don't think I'll be able to for a bit."

Green eyes narrowed.

"Why not!?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"I have things to do."

"Why do you want to be around that idiot but not me-_ack_!"

Tsuna raised a brow.

"Hmm?"

The teen blushed heavily and looked off to the side.

"Nothing! Just let me know when."

Tsuna nodded his understanding and the silver haired teen stomped off.

"Mukuro, Bel."

The two perked at their names.

"Hm?"

"What?"

"Can you two do me a favour?"

They both raised a brow.

Tsuna paused by the mart and looked at the green bell peppers on the crates outside.

"There's something I need from certain people. Just need to borrow it for a while but they can't know the items have been taken. Do you guys think you could get them for me?"

Both smirked cockily.

"Discrete and no killing, you also have to replace it with a fake before they notice it's gone."

Their grins faltered but they nodded.

"I'll tell you about it when we're more alone."

~0~

Tsuna walked home happily.

"It's nice that they left me alone instead of trying to get another meal though I think Mammon was just trying to get ahead of me."

Byakuran munched on the new bag of marshmallows.

"They are efficient boys."

Tsuna nodded and opened the gate to his home but the boy was quickly overrun by animals.

The brunet smiled at the animals but frowned when he spotted the large octopus in a small pool.

"That can't be good for him."


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

Tsuna smiled as he handed the twelve year old girl a couple of plates.

"Thanks for helping me Yuni."

The girl nodded.

"It's not like I'm doing very much."

Tsuna made a face at the living room where most of the ex-Arcobaleno were.

"You're doing more than they are."

They all purposely ignored the teen's loud remark as Yuni laughed.

The brunet murmured a dark, "Whatever." before he started putting plates on the table.

"These are interesting plans Tsuna."

Orange-brown eyes glanced at Verde who was sitting at the table.

He could _just_ spot the reflection of the papers he had given him in his glasses.

"Yeah. Those are just the general ones. Once they start working I have special plans."

Verde stroked the stubble on his chin.

"This'll take a bit of work but I can finish it soon enough."

Tsuna nodded and placed another plate on the table.

Both Tsuna and Verde made a face when they noticed Skull walk over to try and peek at the papers.

The genius man used an ultimate tactic!

Skull pouted when Verde flipped the papers.

"Why can't I know what he gave you!? Tsuna, why don't you ever give me anything?"

The stuntmen pouted.

Tsuna and Yuni brought over the final plates.

"I didn't know you wanted something. What do you want?"

Skull's eyes lit up.

"I want a ki-_ack!_"

Skull rubbed the part of his head that Reborn had hit.

"Don't encourage stupidity Tsuna."

The teen blinked but ignored it and took the seat beside Yuni.

Reborn was about to grab the free seat beside him but Colonello managed to hop in the seat first.

The look the hitman gave the other promised death and torture for a million years.

Blue eyes twinkled as the blond smiled at him.

"Lal! Sit beside me."

The woman glared at the man before reluctantly taking a seat.

Tsuna looked her over curiously.

He wasn't sure how she became uncursed but it was nice that she was.

Honestly, Byakuran had predicted she would die.

Aria sat beside her daughter with an ever-present smile.

Reborn sulked in his own way as he sat beside her.

Mammon pursed his lips when Fon decided to side beside him.

Tsuna looked at the table.

Tight fit but it worked okay enough.

Maybe he should get a bigger one?

"Thanks for the food!"

Just as they were about to eat, the door slammed open.

"Voooi!"

Tsuna frowned when the ex-Arcobaleno rose, ready to fight.

The brunet sighed.

"Calm down, we are… _acquaintances_."

The silver haired man sneered at them and moved towards Tsuna.

"Come now! The boss wants you to cook for him now."

The teen marvelled at how even Squalo's sentences were shouted.

"I'm helping Reborn host our friends. He can wait."

Squalo gave a frustrated noise.

"No he can't."

Grabbing the brunet, he was about to tug when he noticed Tsuna's dark stare.

Reborn silently watched.

He especially wanted to see what the other would do.

Reborn was upset when the other's decided to intervene.

His sharp eyes barely caught the orange glow around his fists.

"Leave Tsuna alone, kora!"

"Squalo, the boss would be more upset with you if you broke his arm and he couldn't cook."

"I suggest you leave poor Tsuna alone."

"Hey, let him go!"

Tsuna's eyes widened when he spotted Byakuran ready to maim Squalo with a sadistic smile.

"Let me go Squalo."

Squalo looked at the weapons aimed at him and scoffed.

He tossed Tsuna's arm away from himself.

The brunet gave the ghostly man a look.

Byakuran smiled and disappeared.

"Xanxus can wait Squalo."

The man glared at him.

"I can't go back without you."

Tsuna sighed.

"You can stay here if you want."

The Varia member scowled.

"I don't need your charity."

Aria smiled.

"Then you can stay for dinner and leave."

Before he could refuse, the ex-Arcobaleno managed to shove him into his own seat.

"Well then."

~0~

Tsuna smiled when he noticed Squalo crashed on the couch.

The teen arranged everyone who was staying and was about to head to his room when the house phone rang.

"Helllo?"

"_Tsuna, you didn't call me! I said twice a week!"_

The brunet sighed and started heading up to his room.

"There were only three days left in the week. Nothing important enough happened to call you."

Giotto sighed from his line.

"_All right, if you say so. How's school? Is your Italian coming naturally again? Do you miss me? If you miss me I can get you here by tomorrow morning."_

Tsuna smiled tiredly.

"I'm doing fine and not really. My Italian could always be better and yeah I miss you but I don't think it's enough to move to Italy yet."

The teen could easily imagine his brother's unhappy face.

"_All right…"_

"How are things over there?"

Tsuna could easily compare his brother to a puppy just by tone of voice.

"_Nothing that interesting but I see dad more! Paperwork is really annoying. I didn't think there would be so much!"_

Tsuna started to change but decided against clothes.

It was getting too hot anyways.

"Make G do it."

They both laughed a bit.

"_Don't give me ideas Tsuna… I miss you y'know."_

The brunet sat on the edge of his bed.

"I know. I miss you too."

"_I'll visit as soon as I can."_

Tsuna gave a sarcastic laugh.

"You sound like dad."

"_Please don't say that Tsuna."_

The boy frowned at the tightness in his brother's voice.

"Okay."

"_It's pretty late over there isn't it?"_

"Yeah."

Giotto sighed.

"_Good night Tsuna."_

"Night."

"_Be safe."_

"I will."

There was a long pause before Giotto hung up.

~0~

Tsuna walked to school late the next day.

Byakuran smiled when he appeared.

"I've slowed down the boy so unless he hurries you'll both run across the angry kitty."

Tsuna nodded.

"Were you about to kill Squalo last night?"

Byakuran hummed innocently.

"You knew he wouldn't do anything and I can take care of myself."

The man settled his feet on the pavement and walked beside Tsuna.

"No one likes to share Tsunayoshi-kun. They say they don't mind but that doesn't mean they like it unless it's to gain something else."

Tsuna watched as the redhead ran up behind him.

Purposely stepping over, the two crashed into each other.

Red eyes avoided the brunet's gaze.

"Sorry."

They both picked themselves up.

"It's fine."

Tsuna walked over and helped the redhead gather his books.

"Are you all right?"

The redhead kept his head down.

"Yeah. I mostly landed on you."

The boy blushed.

"Ah, you're the new boy in our class aren't you? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The boy nervously tugged at his uniform.

"I'm Kozato Enma."

Tsuna nodded and patted the dirt off the boy's neck.

"We better hurry or we'll be late Enma-kun."

~0~

Tsuna looked at Hibari after school.

"Thanks for helping me with this, I owe you one."

The boy leaned against the gate.

"Theft is a highly punishable thing Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna frowned.

"I'm just borrowing it. After eight days, they'll get them back."

Hibari eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Just what do you need them for?"

Tsuna mentally counted the rings in his pocket as he started walking away.

"Just a couple things, nothing that'll bring you any trouble."

The elder gave him an unbelieving look before deciding it wasn't worth it.

"Nothing is ever as easy as you claim Sawada Tsunayoshi."

~0~

Tsuna sat on his desk chair and looked at the rings on his desk.

He held one up to the light and examined it.

"They don't look so special when they aren't released."

Tsuna sighed and leaned back on his seat.

"They'll be fine after seven days and then we can continue."

Tsuna nodded.

"The Simon rings will be strong enough to stand in for the Vongola rings by then."

Byakuran reached into a dimensional pocket and pulled out a vial.

The man handed over the vial.

Tsuna opened the tube and lightly poured the red liquid on the rings.

A scripture of unintelligible letter expanded around the ring in atom like patterns before tightening against the ring and dispersing.

"Now we just have to hold on to the rings for eight days."

Tsuna looked at the tube.

"You won't be able to return it with this much missing."

Byakuran smiled.

Becoming solid, the white haired man took the razor on Tsuna's desk and sliced his hand.

He held it up to Tsuna after messily spilling his blood in the vial.

"It looks about the same amount right?"

Tsuna squinted.

"But it's too fresh."

Placing it in another pocket, the other shrugged and faded.

"I'll just leave it there for a bit and return it back to the vault."

Tsuna looked at the glittering rings.

"They look so simple and pretty."

Byakuran leaned over and gazed at the shining gem.

He looked at the glacier carved into the ring in Tsuna's hand.

"Very appropriate for someone like Cozart."

Tsuna strung the rings together on a durable chain and handed them to Byakuran.

"I can only hold them for five hours with an hour in between."

The brunet nodded and propped his feet up on the table.

"That'll be fine."

"Voooi! Where is that shitty brat! He said he'd come afterschool!"

Tsuna sighed.

He had said that this morning hadn't he?

Getting up with a suddenly developed tiredness, he started heading for the front door.

~0~

Tsuna frowned as Squalo basically kidnapped and carried him to their current residence.

"Sooo, have you and Xanxus ever kissed?"

The long haired man almost tripped.

He glared at Tsuna.

The teen smiled innocently.

"It's hard not to think such things about you two y'know."

Squalo sped up his pace.

"You little shit. You already know."

Tsuna shrugged.

"Best source is the one it's happening to."

Squalo stopped at the door and dropped Tsuna.

He made a noise when the boy landed on his feet.

Was the kid a fucking cat?

"Sooo?"

Tsuna smiled at the blush running across his face.

A thin brow ticked in anger.

"Shut up and get in there!"

Tsuna laughed internally.

"Okay."

Squalo kicked open the door and shoved Tsuna into the building.

"Voooi, I'll stab you next time you try that shit with me!"

"Oya, what's this about hurting Tsunayoshi?"

The sword master glared.

"This is none of your business brat!"

"Who wants to hurt the princess?"

Bel and Mukuro watched Squalo bump past Tsuna angrily.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile.

"Have fun~!"

He watched Squalo's back tense up.

After a long pause the man stomped to the rooms.

"So the princess decided to visit the prince?"

Mukuro sneered.

"Why would he come to visit you?"

Bel grinned.

"Because we're going to get married."

Tsuna scrunched his nose.

"You're dating Mammon."

Bel wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist.

"So? Mammon is okay with it."

"I'm okay with what?"

Bel grinned and rest his head on Tsuna.

"A prince can marry as many people as he likes so both Tsuna and you will me mine."

"Oh…I don't mind."

Tsuna blushed.

Mukuro frowned.

"And what about you Tsunayoshi? What do you think about that?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"Never thought about it."

Mukuro frowned and linked his arm around Tsuna's.

The brunet was suddenly jerked away from Bel.

"Then think about being my bride then?"

Tsuna frowned.

"Why am I always the bride or the princess?"

Bel and Mukuro frowned.

"Cuz you're cute."

Mammon snickered.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry this took so long. My finals kinda decide whether or not I get to be in the United States so that took major priority. Anyways, here you go.

Seventeen

Tsuna tiredly took the rings from Byakuran and laid on his bed heavily.

"Cooking for Xanxus really tired you out."

Tsuna mumbled into the pillow.

Byakuran frowned and sat on the bed.

After becoming solid, he grabbed Tsuna and tossed him into his lap.

"I do not understand mumbles Tsunayoshi-kun."

The brunet snuggled against the white haired man.

"I'm tired from overly touchy Bel and Mukuro and a weird Xanxus."

Byakuran suddenly squeezed Tsuna tightly.

"You don't _have_ to see them. If they make you do something you don't like then I can get rid of them."

Tsuna frowned.

Byakuran's tone was too off to be joking.

"I can take care of it myself. The rings are getting very strong."

Changing the subject seem to work.

"Yes. If it weren't for the Vongola gear upgrade they would've been no match."

Tsuna hummed.

Byakuran looked at the tired boy and snuggled into Tsuna's neck.

"You know, I think you have many admirers Tsunayoshi-kun."

Orange brown eyes looked at the white hair covering his eyes.

"Yeah."

Byakuran's voice grew low.

"I feel as though my favourite toy is going to be taken away without my permission."

Tsuna wrinkled his nose.

"Don't call me a toy and you know I like you the best."

Byakuran frowned.

"But Tsunayoshi is my toy."

The white haired man squished Tsuna to his person before pulling Tsuna away and kissing the boy's face messily.

Tsuna sighed.

"Whatever."

~0~

A few days later Tsuna sat at the sushi shop with Tekashi talking to him excitedly.

"We get to go all the way to Tokyo for the last game!"

The brunet nodded.

"Your team got very far this season."

The dark haired boy nodded.

"Everyone has tried their best after you had a… _talk_ with them."

Tsuna leaned his head on his hand.

"They shouldn't put so much pressure on you to be the best. It's a team sport and they should be aware that they have to do their part too."

Yamamoto laughed quietly.

"Tsuna…I know this is weird and you can say no but do you want to-"

"There you are!"

Both the teens and other restaurant goers looked at the angry Italian boy.

Tsuna raised a brow when Yamamoto _tsked_ in irritation.

"You said you were busy but you have time to hang out with this idiot?!"

The shortest boy shrugged.

"He just caught me at a free moment."

Green eyes glared at the taller boy.

Tsuna scooted out of his chair.

"I actually have to go somewhere right now."

Yamamoto stood.

"I can take you-"

"Takeshi, help me clean up."

The teen looked from his father to Tsuna.

"But dad-"

Tsuna patted the boy's arm.

"It's okay. Thanks for the food Yamamoto-san. I'll see you tomorrow Takeshi."

The baseball player sighed and reluctantly nodded.

"See ya Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned when Gokudera followed him out the door.

"So where are you going?"

"To visit someone."

~0~

Tsuna quietly entered the hospital room.

"Nagi?"

"Ah Tsuna, everyone has started calling me Chrome now. Do you know why?"

The brunet smiled lightly at the girl.

Gokudera followed him inside the room.

"Yes. Do you not like it?"

The girl shrugged then spotted Gokudera.

"I prefer it when Mukuro-san doesn't call me that but it's okay with everyone else. Who's this?"

Tsuna took the seat beside her bed.

"He's my friend Gokudera-kun."

The silver haired boy's eyes widened.

"Hello Gokudera-kun."

"Oh, um…hi, uh…"

The girl gave him a slightly blank stare before focusing.

"You can call me Chrome."

"Hi Chrome-san."

"Are you feeling good enough to go back with Mukuro and them? I didn't think the other occupants of the house would make you faint so if you don't feel good enough you can stay with me."

The girl lay back on the bed.

"I'd like to stay with you and Mukuro-san. Ken and Chikusa too. I think I'll be fine with them."

Both boys could pick up her nervousness.

"I'll call them over. You can stay with me until you feel 1oo%. I know dealing with those people can be a lot to handle."

The girl's large dark eyes looked away.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing. You've already done so much."

Tsuna held her hand.

"It's no trouble. We'll come get you tomorrow, is that okay?"

The girl nodded.

Tsuna rose.

"I'll come by with Mukuro so we can check you out."

~0~

Gokudera walked alongside Tsuna as the boy started heading to Mukuro's house.

"Who was that girl?"

"A friend."

Green eyes looked everywhere but Tsuna.

"Just a friend?"

The brunet didn't answer.

Gokudera blinked when they walked past the boy's house.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere. Why aren't you going home Gokudera-kun?"

The teen got no answer.

"You consider me a friend?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"I don't have a reason to say otherwise."

Both walked in silence until Tsuna stopped in front of an apartment complex.

He walked over to the buzzer and Gokudera watched curiously as the boy pushed a button.

"_Hello?"_

"Shouichi-kun, it's me. I have something from Verde."

"_Oh. Come on up."_

Green eyes overlooked the area suspiciously.

~0~

The redhead immediately backed away from the intimidating Italian.

"Who-who's that Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The brunet shrugged.

"A friend. Gokudera-kun this is Irie Shouichi."

The taller boy _tsked_ and looked around the cluttered room.

"Anyways, Verde sent back your notes with more notes. I want to see how far along things are coming until I can let than man know about my special project."

The redhead nodded and motioned for the short boy to take a seat.

"I'll get some snacks."

Tsuna nodded and pulled out the small stack of sheets onto the work desk.

Gokudera walked over and eyed them curiously.

"What're those?"

"Notes for a project of mine."

The silver haired teen looked them over before his eyes widened.

"Those are-!"

Tsuna raised a brow at the boy who stared at him in stunned awe.

"Gokudera-kun?"

The silver haired boy jumped when the door opened again.

Carefully putting down the tray, he sat down at his desk chair.

"So what did he say?"

Tsuna shrugged and leaned over to point certain things out.

"Just a couple tweaks. We should be able to start specifying things soon instead of what we've been working with."

Gokudera tried to lean inconspicuously towards them, trying to look over their plans.

The two continued to talk in hushed tones.

The Italian boy wrinkled his nose and stretched to look at the sheets.

He stumbled and the two turned to look at him.

Tsuna smiled.

"Do you want to see them Gokudera-kun?"

The boy looked away.

"I guess."

Irie smiled nervously and moved out of the chair.

"Irie, come here for a bit!"

The redhead frowned.

"I'm going to see what my mum wants."

Tsuna nodded.

~0~

"We'll be back soon Irie."

The redhead nodded to his mother and sister.

"Bye bye."

The boy sighed and turned back.

He jumped when he spotted Tsuna.

"You know, I can get rid of Gokudera-kun if you'd like."

Dark eyes looked away and a blush covered pale cheeks.

The redhead stumbled and Tsuna easily caught him.

A scowl covered the taller boy's features.

"Does Byakuran want his toys to play?"

Tsuna straightened the boy.

"Probably. He can hide himself from me too now but you know he isn't the only one who likes it."

A heavy blush set in.

"Tsunayoshi-kun-"

The smaller boy wrapped his arms around the other and pulled him down.

Without another word, Tsuna pressed his lips against the other's.

Shouichi made a noise before leaning a bit more heavily against Tsuna.

They both jumped when they heard the flutter of papers.

Irie blush bright red and ran off into the kitchen as Tsuna stared at Gokudera.

The boy stared at Tsuna in shock.

"You're a-"

Tsuna gave the boy a sharp look.

The boy's face burned and he pushed past Tsuna to run out the door.

~0~

Byakuran smiled widely as he creepily watched his two favourite playthings mess around with each other.

He really had missed messing with Irie so when they found him again, he was quick to introduce himself and share some of the experiences they've had together.

It was fascinating to watch the boy get nervous just at the thought of him but Tsuna's mindful touches kept the boy occupied.

He hovered above them, keeping his presence hidden from even Tsuna.

The boy was always more hesitant to touch other's when Byakuran was around.

"Ah, wait Tsunayoshi-kun! What about the plans?"

Tsuna pulled away from the teen's neck.

"What about them? They can always wait. Verde is very patient when it comes to these kinds of things."

Dark eyes squeezed shut and Irie let out a noise when Tsuna slipped a hand into the back of his pants.

"Ah! Um, are you sure?"

Tsuna kissed him softly.

"Do you not want to?"

"No! I mean yes I want it's just… I do it's just don't if Byakuran is making you."

Tsuna frowned.

"He hasn't shown himself to me in a while."

Shouichi blushed.

"Oh, okay."

Tsuna smiled softly and pressed his lips against the boy again.

Irie pressed back hesitantly.

The shorter boy dropped his hips and ground heavily into the other's.

Pulling away a bit, Tsuna reached between their bodies.

Just as he started undoing the button and zipper, the door knob started to jingle.

Byakuran appeared and smiled as he kept the door locked.

"You looked like you were having fun but wouldn't want your mum to be getting angry would we?"

Irie quickly pushed himself away and fixed himself up.

Tsuna wiped as his mouth and tried to smooth out the wrinkles.

~0~

Tsuna sat in class in a daze.

His daze was so heavy he didn't even notice the bell ding for break until Gokudera's shadow loomed over his desk.

Brown eyes half focused on him.

_I wonder what I should make today…_

"So about yesterday…"

Tsuna hummed.

He didn't especially care about that issue.

"I guess if you like doing that kind of stuff then-"

Tsuna frowned.

"Before you say another word I don't need your approval or for you to be okay with it. I'm doing it and that's all I really care about. My private matters don't concern you."

"Hey guys what're you talking about?"

Tsuna shrugged.

Gokudera blushed.

"Nothing!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"We were talking about my tendency to kiss boys."

Takeshi blinked.

"You do? Are you dating someone?"

Tsuna shook his head.

"Oh, haha! That's cool. Are we going up to the roof for lunch or what?"

The brunet nodded.

"I have to stop by the disciplinary committee room first."

Takeshi nodded.

~0~

Tsuna frowned as he looked at the note from Takeshi.

_Meet me behind the gym after school_

_-Yamamoto Takeshi._

"Oh, what's this?"

Tsuna shrugged.

"New and interesting. Are you going?"

Brown eyes looked at the clock.

"I have a bit of time before I have to start heading to work."

Byakuran nodded sagely.

~0~

"Takeshi-kun?"

The dark haired boy turned to face him.

"Ah, hey Tsuna…"

The brunet looked at the other.

"What did you need?"

Dark eyes looked him over and he pursed his lips tightly.

"I have to tell you something."

Byakuran sat on the bench between them.

"All right. I have to get going soon though."

The words seem to make Yamamoto more nervous.

"Okay um…"

The boy tried to find the proper words.

"I like you!"

He moved forward and awkwardly pressed his lips against Tsuna's.


	18. Chapter 18

An eighteen scene for the eighteenth chapter. R&R

Eighteen

Yamamoto was extremely confused and _happy _when Tsuna kissed him back.

His eyes opened in surprise when Tsuna deepened the kiss.

They both jumped back when a tonfa tried to strike heavily between them.

"These actions aren't acceptable on school property herbivores."

Yamamoto blushed heavily.

"Uh, sorry Hibari!"

Narrow eyes glared at the two.

Tsuna raised a brow behind Takeshi and smiled.

Hibari's frown deepened.

"I have to go to work in a bit. Don't you have to go to practice Takeshi?"

The teen gave a slight nod.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow."

Yamamoto frowned.

Didn't the kiss mean that Tsuna had already accepted his proposal?

Filled with worry, the boy walked away.

"Yeah. See ya."

Hibari glared at the boy as he walked off.

"With that look it almost seems as though you're jealous."

The taller boy angrily moved forward and raised his arm to strike.

Tsuna's smirk grew when the tonfa hit the wall behind him.

Kyoya loomed over him.

The brunet smiled lightly as he reached up on his tiptoes to peck at the other's lip.

"You shouldn't be worried. You won't be getting any less attention now excuse me but I really do have to be heading off Kyoya."

As Tsuna tried to slip past the boy, his wrist was suddenly caught.

Tsuna sighed as he pulled Hibari over and made him sit on the bench.

The teen wrapped his arms around Kyoya and pressed his leg between the other's.

"It's so unbecoming for someone like you to be acting like a spoiled child."

Hibari looked away.

Tsuna forced the dark haired boy to look at him.

"How cute."

The wrong kinds of people were rubbing off on Tsuna if he truly believed Hibari's dark look to be "cute".

It was always awkward for Tsuna to try and kiss Hibari as the boy was stupidly stubborn and pressed his lips together tightly whenever Tsuna even tried to mention a little imperfection.

He dragged his tongue against the taller boy's dry lips.

Hibari growled but Tsuna took it as an opportunity to slide his tongue into Kyoya's mouth.

The brown haired boy rubbed his leg against the other's crotch.

Before Hibari could really get into it, Tsuna pulled away.

"I have to get to work. See you later."

Hibari tossed his tonfa at Tsuna.

Avoiding the weapon, the teen continued along.

The small boy smiled as his eyes caught the flash of silver hair.

Gokudera was such a nosy boy.

Oh well.

It was mildly charming.

~0~

Tsuna walked steadily towards the hospital after work.

"That kitty was very angry when you just left like that."

The brunet shrugged.

"It's fun when Kyoya is angry. I'll just bring him something special tomorrow."

Byakuran hummed and stayed mostly silent as they headed up to Chrome's room.

The teen sighed when he heard a crash.

He cautiously opened the door.

"Stupid girl be more careful, byon!"

The girl looked away in shame before she noticed Tsuna.

"Oh!"

He smiled at her.

"I guess they got here before me didn't they?"

The girl nodded.

Mukuro suddenly appeared beside him.

"You are late Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's a very special day for Nagi."

Tsuna frowned.

"If I were her I would choose to stay in the hospital instead of going home with you but I guess Chrome is just very brave."

The girl blushed.

"Oh well. Are you ready to head to my house?"

"Actually, Mukuro-sama-"

The blue haired teen wrapped his arm around Tsuna shoulders.

"She's going to be staying with us."

Tsuna raised a brow.

"What about the Varia?"

Mukuro shrugged.

"They are no issue. We've moved out from there. Belphegor and Mammon seem to have taken up permanent residence here for some irritating reason. We thought it best that to move out of there before someone gets murdered."

Tsuna frowned.

He hadn't heard of this.

"I'm thinking you got kicked out. Anyways, I'll come with you then to make sure Chrome gets settled in nicely."

~0~

Tsuna looked around the apartment.

It was too small for three boys and a woman.

"This is Nagi's room."

Tsuna looks in the room.

It was bigger than he expected.

Tsuna's eyes caught the boxes.

"Your father already sent over your things?"

The girl looked away and rubbed her arm.

"Yes. He doesn't approve but mother said it was better that I live over here than there."

Tsuna clenched his hand.

Byakuran's voice comforted the teen.

The brunet let out a breath.

"I agree with that woman. You'll do a lot better over here than with her."

The girl looked at the boy in confusion.

"I'm glad you are here Chrome-chan."

The girl blushed at his clarification.

Mukuro rolled his eyes behind her.

"Anyway, my room is across from hers and Chikusa's is at the end of the hall."

Tsuna frowned.

"What about Ken?"

Ken looked over the couch.

"I get to sleep here byon! It's closer to the fridge!"

Tsuna sighed.

"All right. Do you even have anything in the fridge?"

Mukuro shook his head.

"The store is close by."

Tsuna sighed.

"I'll make you something to eat Chrome. As a welcoming gift."

~0~

Tsuna smiled at the passed out forms of Ken and Chrome.

He looked at the almost dozing form of Chikusa.

Mukuro frowned.

"All that room and they still chose to sleep on the couch."

Tsuna smiled.

"It's just how it is."

Mukuro watched Tsuna clean up as he leaned against the window.

Mismatched eyes watched the boy stretch to put away boxes on the higher shelves.

"Do you want to stay the night?"

"I have school tomorrow."

Mukuro shrugged and walked over to the table to take a seat.

"So?"'

Tsuna frowned.

"Do you even go to school? I see you all in Kokuyo uniforms but as far as I know you've never stepped on a school campus except mine."

The older teen smiled.

"It's a secret."

Tsuna sighed.

"Whatever."

They continued to chat for a while longer until Tsuna noticed the time.

"You had an illusion over the clock just so I would stay the night?"

The brunet looked at the boy suspiciously.

Mukuro gave back an innocent stare.

"Fine. Where am I sleeping?"

Mukuro's look turned salacious.

"In mine of course."

Tsuna walked over to Mukuro and held the other's cheek.

His hand travelled upwards until they were threaded in blue hair.

He tugged roughly.

"You are one of a kind Mukuro."

Taking the challenge head on, he stared directly at Tsuna and smiled lightly.

~0~

Reborn blinked when he came back and the door was open.

Tsuna enjoyed going out of his way to show Reborn should leave by locking doors so this was disturbingly uncommon.

Hand on his gun; he snuck in past the door.

His tense muscle relaxed when he spotted the golden haired brunet.

"Giotto."

The man turned and smiled.

"Hey Reborn!"

He got up.

"Tsuna isn't with you?"

Well fuck.

He had no idea where the kid was.

"He's out with a friend."

Giotto looked at him suspiciously.

It wasn't really a lie.

Tsuna was weirdly social so it could be true.

The man nodded hesitantly.

"Why are you here? You haven't been in Italy for very long. Are you already slacking off?"

Giotto flinched.

"Actually, we are here in business."

Reborn looked to the other man.

"Hello. I'm Cozarto Simon. I've heard a lot about you."

The dark haired man looked at him suspiciously.

"Haven't heard a thing about you."

The man smiled an easy smiled.

Reborn was easily reminded of Giotto.

"I'd hope not."

Dark eyes looked at the two.

"So why are you here?"

Cozarto brushed back his red hair before putting back on his cap.

"I'm actually here about my cousin. He has…_an issue_ with Vongola on my behalf."

Reborn raised a brow.

"And? Giotto can take care of it just fine."

Giotto's face turned stormy.

"They're not starting with me Reborn."

~0~

Tsuna frowned as he shoved Mukuro's face into the pillow.

"These walls aren't that thick Mukuro so you might want to keep it down."

The naked teen turned his head and made exaggerated noises.

Brown eyes glowed orange in the darkness of the room.

There as a sharp _slap! _and Mukuro grunted.

"Respect your better's Mukuro-chan.~"

Tsuna had a slightly disturbing realization that he was sounding more and more like Byakuran by the day.

Pushing away any thoughts of Byakuran, he focused back on Mukuro.

"Something the matter Tsunayoshi? I heard things like these were supposed to put the mind and body at ease."

Tsuna grabbed the elder boy's hips and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed roughly.

"When you're involved, no one could ever fully relax."

Mukuro turned awkwardly.

"That's mean,"

He wiggled away.

"Maybe I should just leave you like that."

Tsuna almost snorted but then an idea hit him.

Pulling away from the other, he climbed up on the bed and laid down beside the teen.

Mismatched eyes watched him warily.

Tsuna smiled and cuddled up against the taller boy.

"Good night Mukuro."

Tossing the blanket over the two, his breathing slowed.

The teen kept his bafflement hidden well as Tsuna wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You really plan to leave me like this?"

Tsuna smiled into his neck.

"_I _don't mind being left like this."'

Mukuro choked back the words he had to say.

"…Tsunayoshi."

When he noticed Tsuna breathing had evened out, he was almost bitter about having been left aroused and unsatisfied.

He relaxed when he felt Tsuna move though.

A small hand wrapped around his dick and stroked it lightly.

Mukuro let out a breath.

The strokes continued, getting harder and faster the more precum was added.

"Touch yourself too."

He almost jumped at Tsuna's voice.

Not really caring, he reached down to grab the hard muscle.

"No. Not there."

_He can't be serious._

"If you touch it, then I'll stop."

Mukuro debated the option but he ignored his pride when he felt Tsuna squeeze a bit rougher.

"_Do it_."

Almost compelled to, he raised his legs a bit and lowered his hand past his dick and his balls.

Letting out a breath he pushing a finger inside himself.

Still slick from the lube used in earlier foreplay, he quickly added another.

Pushing in as deep as he could, he tried to control his breathing.

He made a noise when Tsuna pulled away.

"W-"

The brunet moved so he was over Mukuro and pressed his lips against the other's.

He pulled away.

"Maybe we will play."

Tsuna nudged Mukuro's hand away and positioned them into a more comfortable position.

Reaching over, he grabbed the lube they'd been using and reapplied it to his dick.

Mukuro watched Tsuna with a concupiscent look.

Spreading Mukuro's legs wider and raising his hips, Tsuna slowly moved forward.

He could feel the teen's body tense.

"No need to treat me so delicately Tsunayoshi. This isn't my first time."

Tsuna snorted as he settled.

"You'd think you'd learn about keeping your mouth shut by now."

Mukuro ground his hips down.

"You'd think."

~0~

Reborn was starting to wish that he _did _know where Tsuna was.

He had no reason to believe what Cozarto was saying was a lie especially with Giotto by his side.

"I don't want to hurt my cousin but I don't want _him _hurting anyone else."

Reborn nodded his understanding.

"You don't think Tsuna could take care of this himself?"

Giotto gave Reborn a look as though the man had gone insane.

The look suddenly turned suspicious.

"Reborn, you haven't been teaching him anything other than Italian have you?"

The hitman almost rolled his eyes.

_Way to miss the point completely idiot._

"Teaching someone like Tsuna would be more trouble than teaching you."

"…All right. We're just going to stick around for a while all right?"

Reborn nodded.

He could sympathize with Giotto and Cozarto's fear.

~0~

Mukuro suddenly woke from his sleep.

Taking one of the thinner blankets, he walked over to the window of his apartment.

Those people were still waiting for Tsuna to come out.

He frowned.

He'd have to walk Tsuna to school tomorrow.


End file.
